Harry Potter and the Dragon Child
by Jonathan Palmer
Summary: This is the life of Harry Potter and his story as the last dragon in England. I am not that good at summaries please just take a look. Will contain bashing of certain Weasleys and to a certain extent Dumbledore. Also includes Mr. Granger as a main character.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.**

It was a little before midnight when Rubeus Hagrid arrived at the Godric's Hollow. He instantly knew something was off because of the house looking like it had exploded outwards with debris scattered everywhere. Whatever force caused this to happen had done major damage to the house including scorch marks and massive structural damage. If he did not know better, he would have said that this had been the scene of a dragon attack, but surely, that was just impossible. Shrugging his shoulders, he assumed that it was the magical backlash from the battle with You Know Who. It was a wonder that Harry Potter had survived, this let alone unscathed. Quickly scooping up the infant Harry Potter, Hagrid retreated out the exit to the motor bike never noticing the massive claw marks that accompanied much of the debris and heading for Harry Potter's new home. Shortly before the fire department arrived, the house collapsed on itself and the evidence of the titanic battle that had taken place was gone forever.

Asleep a young Harry Potter held a secret that would change the magical world forever.

A/N: This is my first fanfic would love to know what you think of it. I will upload chapter one when it is done. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: Bullies and a New Friend

**Chapter 1: Bullies and a New Friend**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.**

Harry was laying down on the grass watching it flow gracefully in the wind remembering that fateful night when his mum and dad had sacrificed themselves to save him from Voldemort. Some might call it odd that he could recall an event that took place ten years ago as if it were yesterday. However, Harry Potter was not normal. This was not even his real name. His real name was Erfolg. He was in fact the last dragon still alive in England. His parents, who had also been dragons, had secretly helped in the wizard war against Voldemort and the death eaters. He knew that he could not let his parents sacrifice be in vain, as he also knew, as his parents had before him that Voldemort had not died that night. His parents had sacrificed their lives to buy him time to put a stop to Voldemort once and for all.

He snorted in disgust remembering when Dumbledore had said that his so-called family would love him. "That has to be one of the most ridiculous things I've heard of in my life" he thought to himself.

They were not even related to him. His mom had been adopted by his aunt's family and the differences could not have been more pronounced. He was a kind and caring individual. However, that didn't mean that people could just walk over him as his so called family soon found out, although that didn't stop them from trying. His so-called family called themselves normal and him a freak of nature. "Rather ironic really" he thought to himself when his aunt, uncle, and cousin were anything but what normal people would perceive as normal. They were in fact some of the worst people in the neighborhood. His cousin because he tried to inflict pain, both physically and mentally, and his aunt and uncle because they let him get away with it always getting him out of trouble.

Suddenly Harry was brought out of his pondering when a young girl about his age ran past him in sheer terror. He looked up to see that the young girl was being chased by his fat cousin Dudley Dursley, who was attempting to hit her with a cricket bat. Harry sighed in frustration silently wondering if the Dursleys would ever realize that their so-called normality was about as abnormal as you could get. Getting up he quickly got in the way of his cousin's path. His cousin attempted to hit him but he easily dodged it, knocking the bat out of his fat cousin's hands as he did so. Harry then punched his cousin in the nose enough for it to start bleeding causing him to run away back to the house they lived in.

Shaking his head, he looked around for the girl to see if she was all right. He quickly found her standing a few feet away.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked the girl.

"Who, who are you?" The girl asked still obviously terrified.

"My name's Harry, Harry Potter" he said. "What's yours?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said nervously.

"Did he manage to hurt you?" he asked, concerned for her wellbeing.

"No, I managed to stay ahead of him" she said with a small smile. "I guess being good at running in school paid off after all."

"Do you want to go for a walk together?" Harry asked nervously. Despite never being hurt physically himself by the Dursleys he still had no friends because of Dudley scaring away all of the other kids.

"Sure" she said with another small smile. With that, they headed out to have a nice relaxing walk away from the influences of any Dursleys.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be posting the next chapter when it is out. If you notice any problems with spelling, or grammar please feel free to let me know and I will fix it as soon as possible. As always please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.**

A/N: Thanks to Pirate22 for reviewing the story. I hope that you like where I am taking the story in this chapter.

As they were walking down the pavement, something was niggling his mind. He wasn't sure what it was but something about Hermione seemed familiar.

"Do you want to come round to my house for dinner?" Hermione asked. "My parents would probably like to meet you, seeing as you did save me from being physically injured."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"No, it's just that whenever I've tried to help people before from being attacked by my cousin, I've always been swatted away like a fly on a window" Harry said despondently.

"That's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why don't your parents do anything about it?"

"My parents died when I was one year old" Harry said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hermione apologized.

"It's ok, you didn't know." Harry said. "I'm forced to live with my cousin's family and they do nothing but encourage him to act like that." Harry said. "I've tried to protect people from him as I don't see why other people should have to put up with him."

"Well you're coming to my house and then I'm sure my parents will want to contact the police about this." Hermione said in a voice that brokered no argument.

"Alright, I suppose it's the least I could do for someone who has been like the friend that I've never even had." Harry said in a slightly subdued voice.

As Harry followed Hermione down the roads towards her house, Hermione was looking at him with a sad expression. "Why don't you have any friends Harry?" she asked, "You seem like such a likable person".

"My cousin scares away anyone who would want to be my friend" Harry said.

"Well if you want I'll be your friend." Hermione said in a soft voice.

Harry couldn't help but tear up a little at this. After all that had happened to him in his life, he finally had someone he could actually call a friend. Hermione noticed this, and gave him a small hug, before walking up the drive with him towards her house. "What should I call your parents?" Harry asked.

"Dan and Emma will be fine" a calm female voice said from the doorway to the house.

Harry gasped. "W-what did you say?" he stuttered.

"Dan and Emma" Emma said. "And what may I call you?" Emma asked.

Harry couldn't believe it he wasn't the last one in the country anymore. After a decade of the Dursleys, he had almost forgotten his parents telling him about the Grangers. Hermione had reminded him a tiny bit when she said that her last name was Granger, but hearing Dan and Emma's first names had been like a light bulb being switched on. He was in the company of family once again.

A/N: Haha, cliffhanger. Never realized how fun it is to make cliffhangers until now. Hope you enjoyed this. I apologize for there being no chapter yesterday but things are kind of hectic at the moment with getting ready to head off to university in a few days time. As always, please review. Thanks to everyone who has added this to their favorites, followed, and reviewed so far.


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.**

A/N: Thank you Pirate22 and HealingRose for your reviews. It wasn't long before I decided I couldn't wait to write this next chapter as the suspense of figuring out what was going to happen after that revelation was killing me. Who would have thought that the suspense would be worse for the writer than the reader? Anyway on with the next chapter.

 _Last Time: Harry couldn't believe it he wasn't the last one in the country anymore. After a decade of the Dursleys, he had almost forgotten his parents telling him about the Grangers. Hermione had reminded him a tiny bit when she said that her last name was Granger, but hearing Dan and Emma's first names had been like a light bulb being switched on. He was in the company of family once again._

Harry couldn't help it and just burst into tears. The Grangers just stood there confused. "Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing's wrong I had forgotten all about you after a decade with my aunt, uncle, and cousin." Harry said.

"What are you saying Harry?" Hermione asked. "I don't think any of us have met you before."

"Our parents were familiar with each other but we never met each other." Harry explained. "Both our parents went into hiding during the last wizarding war to protect their children, specifically you and me."

"Erfolg?" Emma asked. "Is that really you? I thought you perished along with your parents."

"Yes, it is." Erfolg replied. "I also remember that my parents found a way to fix what was done to you two and Hermione."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked sounding hurt. "Did you lie to me?"

"I sort of did, but I don't know what your parents have told you." Erfolg explained. "For the past nine years my name to the world has been Harry Potter, but my real name is not of the English language, rather the draconic language."

"Did you mean it?" Dan asked, speaking up for the first time. "Do you really know how to return us to our true forms?"

"Yes." Erfolg said. "However, it won't be possible until December 25th, since the counter curse is dependent on what day you were hit with the original curse"

"What is everyone talking about?" Hermione shouted, exasperated with everyone talking about seemingly impossible things."

"The four of us are really Dragons." Erfolg explained. "You three were hit by a curse that forced you to remain in your human form forever unless the counter curse is cast."

"I don't believe you!" Hermione exclaimed. It all sounded too impossible to be true.

"Well why don't I offer you undeniable proof that I am indeed a dragon?" Erfolg suggested.

"Fine, what proof?" Hermione asked knowing it was impossible.

"I'll turn into my true form, my dragon form." Erfolg said.

"Not in the house!" Dan and Emma exclaimed together.

Erfolg chuckled. "Of course not, how about in the backyard?" Erfolg suggested.

"Of course, it's still warded against any and all intrusion and perception from the outside." Emma laughed.

"And just how do you know about our back yard if you have never been here before?" Hermione asked.

"Let's just say that my parents came round a lot of times before they died." Erfolg said smiling a bit.

"Fine!" Hermione huffed sounding extremely put out. "Let's just go out in the backyard and I can prove you wrong."

A/N: Thanks to all of you reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favorites. Every e-mail I receive notifying me of someone new following this story, adding it to your favorites, or reviewing it really does encourage me to write more and more. The next chapter will take a bit longer to write because I am still figuring out what Erfolg is going to look like in his dragon form. However, the picture for the story should give you a small idea as to what I am thinking of. As always review and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4: Immunities

**Chapter 4: Immunities**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has followed and/ or added this story to their favourites. It really means a lot to me. On with the chapter.

When they got to the backyard Harry went and stood in the middle. Hermione was about to start laughing when she was temporarily blinded by a massive pillar of flames encompassing the garden. It didn't feel hot though and no ground was burned. It almost felt familiar to Hermione. When the flames dissipated she gasped in surprise at what had replaced her friend.

Where Erfolg had been mere moments ago was a fearsome looking dragon. He had jet black scales encompassing his entire body, and the emerald green eyes that had been on her friend were just as visible on the dragon. He had a set of two horns rising up from the back of his head. However, the biggest surprise for her was when the dragon didn't roar, but instead spoke in a gentle, but playful tone to her.

"So do you still think that I was lying about what I am Hermione?" Erfolg asked.

Hermione could only shake her head in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked her parents.

"We didn't want you to know about something that we thought you would never have." Dan explained gently. "We thought it would have been cruel to inform you about what you were when there was no known counter curse."

Hermione nodded in acceptance of her parent's logic. "What's to stop whatever was done to us from happening to us again?" she asked, visibly worried about what the consequences could be.

It was Erfolg that provided the answer. "When you and your parents were hit your bodies formed a natural immunity to this happening again."

"What about you, couldn't whoever did this to us do the same to you since you don't have the immunity?" Hermione asked.

"That would be an issue if it wasn't for the fact that I was given the immunity when I was one year old." Erfolg said, shifting back to his human form in another flash of flames. "When my parents found the counter curse they also found that the body would have the natural immunity to the curse that I mentioned earlier. They then put the curse on me and then performed the counter curse on the same day so that it couldn't be used against me. They then did it to each other as well."

Hermione then asked a question that had been on her mind since seeing Erfolg's shifting of forms. "Why weren't any of us affected by that heat, and why wasn't there even a burn mark left on the grass."

"You really are quite smart Hermione." Erfolg said with a grin. "In answer to the question, even though your dragon form is locked away, as is your parents, you still hold your natural resistance against fire. While this isn't an immunity it will protect you even while in human form. As to why there were no burn marks on the ground, the reason for that is simple, we dragons are able to decide how much of an effect our flames have on the environment around us."

"Are we able to breathe fire?" Hermione asked, finally starting to wrap her mind around what she was.

"Yes." Erfolg said. "However, it is starting to get a little late out, perhaps I could come here tomorrow and explain some more things to you?" Erfolg asked.

"Of course." Dan replied. "Maybe we could even have something to eat tomorrow."

"That would be nice." Erfolg said. "One last thing, if you see me in public, call me Harry. There are a lot of secrets that I hold that cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands." With that Erfolg left heading back to his so-called home, Privet Drive.

A/N: Thank you all for supporting me by reviewing, following, and adding this story to your favourites. It really does inspire me to write more, and I love hearing from you guys and girls what you think of the story. Next chapter will see Erfolg returning to Privet Drive. As always please review, and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5: Consequences

**Chapter 5: Consequences**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.**

A/N: Just so you guys and girls know in places where Erfolg is known as Harry I will still be referring to him as Harry.

As Harry was walking up the steps to the front door he heard shouts of "He's back!" and "I'll give him the beating of a lifetime!" coming from the front window. Sighing he opened the door and immediately jumped back as both his cousin and uncle tried to make their way out of the door at the same time, resulting in a collapsed heap in front of the steps.

"Is that really the best you can do?" a bemused Harry asked.

"Shut up boy!" his enraged uncle snarled. "I may not be able to beat you for what you did to Dudley but I will force you to stay in your room until you start school!"

"No, I won't." Harry replied calmly, a plan already forming inside his head. "Now we will discuss this in the front room unless you want the whole neighbourhood to hear what I have to say."

"Fine, but don't you dare think anything will be changing about your punishment you will be staying in your room until school starts!" his uncle snarled. Together the four of them traipsed into the house and into the front room. Harry couldn't help but notice his cousin glancing around nervously. It was obvious that he had lied to his parents, so any regret about what he was about to do vanished in that instant.

"So boy, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just beat your body to a bloody pulp!" his uncle said pacing up and down the living room.

"Well to start with, I'm assuming you heard that I probably broke Dudley's nose?" Harry asked. After getting nods to that question he continued. "Well then I'm assuming he left out what happened before that." he said with no emotion in his voice. Seeing the brief looks of confusion on his aunt's and uncle's faces confirmed this. "You see if it hadn't been for me then a young girl would most likely be in hospital thanks to your son." Harry spat out surprising everyone in the room.

"Dudley was just trying to protect himself!" his aunt protested.

"We both know that that isn't true." Harry said. "You see I went to see the young girl's parents, and, hearing what almost happened, you can imagine that they are pretty upset about the whole incident. However, they started to take a liking towards me, and invited me round to lunch tomorrow"

"You'll not be going to that house again" his uncle interrupted.

"Well you see, that is where you are wrong." Harry stated. "If you don't let me see them whenever I want then you will have a son going to prison for a very long time. They all wanted to get to know me better, and when I said that it would be worse for you if he didn't since you would live your lives fearing what would happen if word got out, well you can imagine what their reactions were. If I'm not there tomorrow then you will not be having a son in your home. I can only imagine what the police would do to you if they found out how you treated me."

"Fine" his uncle spat, "but let me be perfectly clear you will still do your chores."

"No I won't." Harry said. "Force Dudley to do them as punishment. He deserves it and it's about time you stopped letting him bully the neighbourhood!"

With that Harry went and ate his measly portion of dinner and went to bed with good thoughts about what was to come tomorrow and the family that he had just found. He was awoken by a bright light briefly lighting up in his room but he soon fell back to sleep.

Harry awoke to the sound of the grass being mowed. Curious he got up and wandered out of the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was pleasantly surprised at seeing Dudley mowing the grass outside, and not looking very happy about it. Laughing to himself he went outside to see kids playing happily for once without the threat of Dudley the bully. He decided he would pay the Grangers an early visit since it was only twenty minutes till noon.

When he arrived at the house he noticed Hermione pacing looking very uncomfortable about something. "Hermione?" Harry called worried, "Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up worriedly. "I'm fine, but we need to speak inside about something."

Something about what she said put Erfolg on edge. He followed her inside the house. She led him straight to her parents who were waiting at the kitchen table. "What's going on?" Erfolg asked uneasily.

"We were attacked last night." Dan said, "Fortunately for us we I was able to get the drop on him and disarm him of his wand."

"Who is he?" Erfolg asked in a dangerous voice.

"Mundungus Fletcher" Emma spat venomously, "We only recognized him due to having been in Dumbledore's order."

"Wait are you saying that Dumbledore sent him?" Erfolg asked.

"He did." Dan said, "He owned up to what his intentions that night were after being threatened with death."

"He was apparently sent here to find out what you were doing here." Emma said, "It seems that Dumbledore is once again trying to attack us."

"Wait!" Hermione shouted, "Are you saying this is the same Dumbledore that sent that letter about Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Dan sighed.

"Then I'm not going there!" Hermione exclaimed, "and neither is Erfolg!"

"There's something else going on here isn't there." Erfolg stated.

"Tell me did anything odd happen last night around midnight?" Emma asked quietly.

"Now that you mention it a bright light lit up around me with no source for about a minute." Erfolg said starting to realize what this meant.

"The same thing happened to me." Hermione added.

"Wait, are you saying that we have a dragon bond?" Erfolg asked.

"That is exactly what we are saying" Emma said quietly.

"So we have twelve hours before it becomes permanent?" Erfolg said.

"Yes, and you and Hermione need to decide if you want to have this bond because in twelve hours nothing, not even death will be able to break it." Dan stated.

"Could I have some time to talk to Hermione alone please?" Erfolg asked with Hermione nodding her agreement.

"Of course, it is a big decision in your lives, take as much time as you need." Emma said with Dan nodding.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please review.


	7. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.**

As Emma and Dan left the room Erfolg and Hermione went and sat at the small table.

"Have your parents discussed with you what this bond entails Hermione?" Erfolg asked.

"Only that it is a bond between us that will never end even when we die" Hermione answered.

"Well to give you a basic overview it is essentially considered the equivalent of marriage among dragons, your mother and father are bonded, as were mine. This can only happen when two dragons have complete trust and love for each other, even if they don't fully know it yet." Erfolg started. "The bond gives many advantages to the two who have bonded, however, only bonded dragons are privy to all the information and they have to find out what the bond gives them over time. Some of the commonly known advantages include being able to speak to each other telepathically which would be a massive advantage during battle and allow the ability to learn things the other dragon already knows. Another advantage is that you will be able to sense other people's intentions. One thing that would happen though is that we would need to be close to each other for about a year until the bond stabilises. This would mean that I would need to move in with you."

"So do you want to go through with it Erfolg?" Hermione asked.

"More than anything." Erfolg said, "But, if you don't want to go through with it I will respect your decision."

"Well, while I wasn't sure whether I wanted to go through with it before, that last statement has made me certain that I want this." Hermione said firmly. "If you want it then so do I."

"Alright now that that is settled we need to talk about Hogwarts." Erfolg said. "While I fully understand why you don't want to go there" Erfolg held up his hand to forestall Hermione's argument that she didn't want to set foot in Hogwarts, "Hermione at least hear me out please." Hermione nodded her consent. "My suggestion is that we will only go if I get the letter as well. This would allow us to have married quarters as we would be considered married in their world and would be one of our basic rights, and we would be able to get an idea of who is trustworthy and who isn't. My second point is that it would allow us to learn another way of defending ourselves without having to reveal our true nature. This would be especially important for you until Christmas Day as you wouldn't be able to protect yourself as a dragon before then"

Hermione nodded her understanding of the points. "I wouldn't want to be caught defenceless like yesterday again." she muttered.

"So are we agreed that we go there only if I get the letter as well?" Erfolg asked.

"Yes, I would say so." Hermione agreed. "What is going to happen about your name?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately that will be revealed by then, but there is little we can do about that anyway as that will be announced during the sorting." Erfolg sighed. "Now, I assume you have some questions that didn't get answered yesterday?" Erfolg asked.

Hermione started nodding her head rapidly, much to Erfolg's amusement. "How were you able to dodge your cousin so quickly?" she asked.

"Well the eyes of dragons, which we carry the traits of in human form as well, see things about five times faster than the human eye can see something. This gives us an advantage over them in battle." Erfolg explained.

"Are we able to use fire and magic in our human form?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and unlike most humans, all dragons are able to use magic without using a wand. This gives us an edge over most humans as they would need to move their wands and point it at their target exerting a lot of effort in the process leaving them tired and vulnerable. We on the other hand are capable of casting many spells at the same time and, if necessary, over a wide area without having to move at all, although apparently this will take time. This gives us an additional physical edge over human combatants as we are able to use physical attacks while fighting enemies at a distance at the same time." Erfolg explained.

"So how does this bond complete then?" Hermione asked.

"To ensure a stable bond we have to be as close to each other at midnight tonight as possible." Erfolg answered. Hermione's cheeks immediately went red. Seeing this Erfolg realised what she was thinking, and quickly added "We don't have to be naked." Hermione seemed to calm down a bit after that. "We should go speak to your parents as I will need their help if we are to be able to do this."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"My cousin's parents will do just about anything to stop me from leaving the house. However, having your parents with me might just give us the edge we need." Erfolg explained.

"Well let's go speak to them then." Hermione said dragging a laughing Erfolg out by the arm.

"Well what's the decision?" Dan asked.

"We are going through with the bond." Erfolg and Hermione said together. "We also decided that we will attend Hogwarts as well, providing that Erfolg gets a letter as well." Hermione added.

"Well that is a relief since we would both worry if it was just one of you going there." Dan said. "However you should be able to protect each other, especially after tonight."

Emma nodded.

"However, I am going to need your help if we are to go through with the bond." Erfolg said.

"What do you need our help with?" Dan asked.

"Well since my relatives aren't the nicest of people, I'm probably going to need your help to persuade them to let me stay here until the bond at least stabilises." Erfolg said.

"Well what would we be able to do that you couldn't?" Emma asked.

"You can threaten them with the fact that their son will go to prison for a long time if they don't." Erfolg said.

"Well that could work." Emma said. "So when do we want to do this?"

"The sooner the better." Erfolg said.

"Well then it's decided." Dan said. Ten minutes later they were all ready to go in the car.

Soon they were pulling up in the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive and knocking on the front door. Ironically it was Dudley that answered the door. He took one look at the Grangers, wet himself, and then ran inside screaming. The Grangers and Harry followed him in only to be met by the one and only Vernon Dursley balling his fists up at the sight of the Grangers standing with Harry in front of them.

"Freak! What the hell are you doing here?" Vernon bellowed.

"Saying goodbye for the final time if I have anything to say about it." Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" his uncle asked confused.

"We have the necessary forms for you to fill out and transfer custody of me over to the Grangers." Harry paused for a moment letting his uncle understand what he had just said. "Or you can fight this and see your son in jail along with you as well when they check out my current living conditions."

"Very well, let me see the forms and I'll let you take the freak out of here." Vernon said.

"You will also need to have your wife sign the forms as well." Dan said sternly.

"Fine!" Vernon huffed.

After all the forms had been carefully gone over by the Grangers and Harry they picked up his belongings, of which there were very few, and left that house for the last time. At least, that is what they tried to do. Before they could leave however, an owl flew through the open car window, dropped a letter on Harry's lap, and promptly flew out the same window.

"I think we should wait and open this when we get back." Harry said and was met with nods of agreement by the Grangers.

When they got back to the house the letter was immediately opened and revealed to be a Hogwarts letter for Erfolg Potter by a Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"It's exactly the same as my letter." Hermione said as she flicked through the parchment contained inside.

"Well I guess that's it then isn't it." Erfolg said.

"Wait, there is a comment at the bottom of the letter." Emma said having picked up the letter.

She was right. Written in small writing at the very bottom in faint ink was scribbled "Erfolg I was one of the few people your parents and the Grangers confided in about their true nature as dragons. I am heading to the Grangers' house tomorrow at noon to speak to them under the guise of muggleborn education in the magical world. Hoping to see you there tomorrow, Minerva McGonagall. PS Draconian."

A/N: Wow over 1,500 words on this one! This all started as something to just pass the time one night, but I am very happy that it has exploded into something much bigger. Everyday I get e-mails telling me someone is following this story and/ or has favourited it. This more than anything else inspires me to continue the story. This wouldn't be possible without each and every one of you people. You really are a wonderful community of people that has gotten together to do something you love. When I started this I was expecting to maybe get a view every other week, but unlike on YouTube (where I was making videos before, and pretty unsuccessfully at that) where each and every view was meaningless, here each and every view inspires me to take the story just that little bit further. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

A/N: I have just changed Erfolg's name on his letter to match up with chapter 8 to allow a slight interaction to take place. Hope to have chapter 8 out and thanks again to all those who read.


	8. Chapter 7: Bonds Formed

Chapter 7: Bonds Formed, Friendships Renewed, and Curses Broken

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

A/N: I apologize for the update being a bit slow. In my defense I have been hard at work with my university work as it was my first and second week now. I was also having a bit of trouble writing one bit of this but I wanted to get this chapter out in one rather than broken up as this chapter will add a lot to the story.

"Do you know her?" Hermione asked.

"I've only heard her be mentioned a few times by my parents and seen her once, though I still remember what she looks like." Erfolg said. "But that ink is so faint that only a dragon's eyes could see it."

"That is the whole point of that ink." Dan said. "Only a dragon can see it, but if it has been gifted to a human then it will write down what is needed to be said in secret. It can't be used to tell lies and can only be used to communicate with a dragon."

"Can we trust her?" Hermione asked skeptically, "We have already been attacked by this Dumbledore guy."

"She is trustworthy and is part of the reason why we let you decide to go to that school." Emma said. "She gave an oath on her life never to betray us or reveal our secrets unless we have given her permission. This includes the four of us being dragons."

"Okay." Erfolg started but was halted by frantic knocking coming from the front of the house. "Wait here." Erfolg said. If there is trouble outside, I have the best chance out of the four of us at stopping it and surviving it." Hermione went to argue but a stern look from her mother told her that this would only serve to make things worse.

Erfolg started walking silently towards the door and looked through the spy hole to get an idea of what was going on. What he saw was not something he expected. A fully grown mountain troll was fighting Minerva McGonagall. Erfolg immediately opened the door and began shooting flames from both his hands at the troll. McGonagall immediately started running towards Erfolg only to be stopped by an unseen force holding her in place and lifting her above the battle. Erfolg meanwhile was fighting the troll with everything he had. His hands had transformed into razor sharp claws to which he was using to devastating effect. The troll was bleeding out heavily and starting to slow. Seeing this Erfolg went for the kill. Using his draconic muscles, he jumped onto the troll and snapped its neck. He then used his fire to erase any evidence of the fight. It was only then that he lowered McGonagall down from where she had been floating.

"Erfolg?" McGonagall asked.

"Correct, but we should talk inside." Erfolg replied changing his form back to his human form.

"You don't trust me do you?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Erfolg said, "At least not completely, but we will see tonight when the clock strikes twelve, whether you are still trustworthy. Now come inside."

Together they entered the house, As soon as they entered the living room Erfolg was tackled by Hermione hugging him. "It's alright, for now at least." Erfolg said.

"You're going to be bonded tonight aren't you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes we are." Hermione said.

"I thought so, judging from what Erfolg said about seeing whether I am trustworthy at midnight." McGonagall said. "I look forward to seeing this take place."

"There is one thing that we forgot to mention to the two of you." Emma said.

"What is it?" Erfolg and Hermione asked.

"Well, the energy required to complete the bond comes from your own draconic essences." Dan said. "In the process of the bonding you will be freed from any and all curses that could have been placed on you."

"So, you're saying that I might transform into my draconic form tonight?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes, this will also mean that it would probably be a good idea for Erfolg to be in his draconic form as well." Emma said, "The last thing is that you are now at the age where you pick your draconic form's name which Erfolg will have done on his last birthday, as you should have done, but, well, we have already said why this didn't happen."

Hermione was practically bouncing off the walls with her excitement which amused the adults to no end. Erfolg was eventually able to calm her down by telling her that she would need her energy for the bonding tonight.

"Why don't the two of you get some rest." Dan suggested.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Erfolg asked.

"Yes." Dan said gently, "Don't worry we will be careful."

"Ok." Hermione said, "Come on Erfolg we can sleep in my room and share the bed if we lie on our sides."

This immediately caused Erfolg to glance nervously at Dan and Emma.

"Remember Erfolg we are dragons not humans." Emma chuckled, "Just please wait to do any of that sort of thing until Dan and I have regained our forms please. Abortion is not a possibility for dragons, and we couldn't even begin to look after the eggs in this form."

Erfolg and Hermione nodded their acceptance of Emma's logic and headed off to bed.

Emma woke them up ten minutes before the ritual was to happen. "Come on wake up sleepyheads." she said gently, "You need to go into the garden since Hermione will most likely be regaining her form tonight."

Emma shook her head in silent laughter. She almost needn't have bothered waking them up so early, with the way Hermione was dragging a still yawning Erfolg towards the garden.

Out in the garden Dan, McGonagall, Erfolg, and Hermione were quickly joined by Emma. Soon it was time for the bonding process. Erfolg and Hermione were waiting for the bond to happen in the middle of the garden. It started with a glow that gently surrounded them, then all of a sudden flames started seeping out of their bodies and flowing into the other's body. As this was occurring they could both feel the true intentions of McGonagall was to help them as much as she was able. Then they felt the barriers between their minds breaking down and extremely powerful barriers to protect their minds against intrusion rising. The bonding was soon over and a shockwave came off of Hermione as she transformed for the first time in years into an amber colored dragon with gray eyes. She was essentially a living copy of Erfolg with different coloring.

The biggest surprise of all though was when they transformed back into their human forms. Hermione's hair and eye color had changed. Where there had been brown hair and eyes, there was now amber colored hair with the same gray eyes.

"Well, I think I've decided my draconic form's name." Hermione said.

"Please remember that the sorting hat will call out your draconic name." McGonagall called out.

"I will." Hermione said, "I've chosen a very literal name for myself, Amber."

"I love it." Erfolg said. "I would also like to say that we both now fully trust you Minerva."

"Thank you." McGonagall said, "And I would like to say that I fully understand your reasons for not automatically trusting me."

"Can we go for a flight together Erfolg?" Amber asked.

"Of course." Erfolg said affectionately, "Will you three be fine while we are gone?"

"Yes, I think so." Emma said, "Go and have some fun tonight."

"Just remember that you leave for Hogwarts in a couple of days." McGonagall said.

Together Erfolg and Amber transformed into their draconic forms and started chasing and took off chasing each other in a series of complex maneuvers to try and best each other. After an hour of flying around, Amber and Erfolg landed back in the garden feeling quite pleased with what they had done, and transforming back to their human form.

"I need to go to bed." Erfolg said before practically falling asleep along with Amber.

Dan and Emma caught them and carried them into the living room and put them down on the sofas for some much needed rest. They to remembered how taxing the bonding process was on the body.

A/N: Hope you like Hermione's new name and her form as well. As always please if you have the time please review as this helps me out immensely. Next chapter will see the Grangers and Potters going to Diagon Alley. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8: Shopping and Learning

Chapter 8: Shopping and Learning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

Erfolg and Amber awoke to the sun shining in through the windows of the living room.

"Morning Amber" Erfolg said.

"Good morning Erfolg, what time is it?" Amber asked stifling a yawn.

Erfolg looked at his watch. "It's almost eleven o'clock in the morning!" Erfolg exclaimed.

"Well, we did expend a lot of energy last night." Amber said affectionately, "Flying might not have been the best idea last night either."

"Maybe not." Erfolg agreed softly, "But, you just rediscovered your draconic form, it was only natural that you wanted to fly. Come on, let's get changed and then go and find your parents and Minerva."

After they had changed they moved out into the garden to find Dan, Emma, and Minerva sitting on deck chairs.

"Ah, finally up are we?" Dan chuckled.

"Yes, yes we are." Amber said.

"You know, I just thought of something." Erfolg said with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh no." Minerva sighed, "That is the same look James had when he had a particularly complex prank he wanted to pull off."

"Well, it is a rather good one, and you didn't even give me a chance to explain it in any detail." Erfolg pouted while sharing the details with Amber.

"Oh Erfolg that is brilliant!" Amber said kissing him and then blushing.

"What, what is so brilliant?" Dan demanded to know as he always loved a good prank.

"Well, since we know that my looks are not what they expect Harry Potter to look like" Erfolg started.

"We can go by our proper names and get a scope on what different people are like that we are going to be seeing during our time at Hogwarts." Amber continued. "But, the best part is that everyone will think that Harry Potter isn't on the train which will be a great prank on the old goat. Hmm, I wonder whether he would taste like goat?" Amber questioned only for Erfolg to smack her lightly on the shoulder.

"We are trying to help the mortals rise up against Voldemort." Erfolg said. "Eating one of them will just make them trust us a lot less."

"That is actually even better than your father could pull off." Dan chuckled. "He always had to make it a lie, but in this case it's the truth."

Minerva and Emma couldn't help it. They fell to the floor in tears of laughter at how much of a poke in the eye this was to Dumbledore.

"Alright then, let's go to Diagon Alley then." Minerva said.

"Wait." Erfolg said, "We should look at the list and see what things we can cross off that we won't need due to being dragons."

Amber ran off to get her list.

"That's a good point." Emma said, "Especially as we will be paying for both of your supplies as your guardians." Erfolg was all set to argue when Emma held up her hand. "This is our responsibility not yours." Erfolg nodded his head in acceptance.

Amber came running down the stairs with her letter. "That's odd." she said curiously, "My name has changed from Hermione to Amber on the letter."

"Well it would do." McGonagall said as if it was obvious, "The letters are written using magic."

"Well at least Dumbledore hasn't seen them." Amber said with relief

"That's true." Erfolg agreed getting out a pen, "So, lets take a look at the list."

After a few minutes they had crossed out three things that they wouldn't need. "So." Amber started, "We are agreed that we don't need the following, a wand, dragon hide, gloves, and a pet?"

"Yes I think so especially since our skin is as tough and resilient as our draconic form's skin." Erfolg agreed.

"Well then let's get going." Amber said heading towards the door.

When they finally arrived in London Minerva led the way into the leaky cauldron. It was fairly busy with people having drinks and lunch. Erfolg shuddered at the thought of how much attention would be gained if the people here new he was who they new as Harry Potter. Amber took his hand in hers gently and together they walked through the exit to Diagon Alley.

Their first stop was the bank to change up pounds for galleons. "I hate goblins." Erfolg muttered.

"Why?" Amber whispered, "They seem decent enough."

"We'll talk about this when we are outside." Dan interrupted.

Amber and Erfolg nodded their agreement their agreement as they walked up to a cashier to exchange pounds for galleons. When they got outside Minerva put up a privacy ward around the five of them.

"The reason I hate goblins is the same reason your parents hate goblins as do every other dragon in the world, as well as some humans as well such as Minerva!" Erfolg stated harshly, "They enslave and torture dragons to guard their vaults!"

"Oh." Amber whimpered, she didn't like the sound of that at all. "Can't we do something about it?"

"Unfortunately, anything we do now would be detrimental for the fight against Voldemort." Erfolg said somberly, "The goblins may enslave and torture us, but Voldemort would hunt us down to extinction."

Amber gulped.

"Maybe we should get our stuff and get back so that they can't reach us." Amber said nervously glancing around.

Erfolg gave her a hug. "Don't worry, nobody knows who or what we are here."

After they had bought everything they needed they headed back through the leaky cauldron and headed back home for an early dinner, Amber and Erfolg went off to their bed.

A/N: My apologies for the shortness of this chapter but the next one should be a decent size. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	10. Chapter 9: A Train Ride and Sorting

Chapter 9: A Train Ride and Sorting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

Erfolg woke up early the next morning to Amber on top of him crying into his chest. "What's wrong?" Erfolg asked worriedly.

"I, I don't think I can do this Erfolg." Amber cried, "I'm too scared of what could happen to me at Hogwarts."

"Why don't we go into the garden and I'll show you some of what we can do as dragons in human form." Erfolg suggested, "Would that help to calm you down?"

Amber nodded, but still didn't stop crying or let go of Erfolg. Together they walked down to the garden where Erfolg set up some cans as targets.

"Why don't you try and hit those cans from here?" Erfolg suggested knowing that even though it would have been years since she had done this her draconic memory would serve her well. Amber nodded and moved stand where Erfolg motioned. "Just let your fire flow through you as you did when we flew and you shot fire." Erfolg instructed. Amber nodded and without much effort on her part flames jumped from her outstretched hand and vaporized the cans. "Feel a bit better now?" Erfolg asked gently.

Amber nodded. "I think it was just the shock from yesterday about dragons being enslaved and tortured by goblins and wiped out by this Voldemort."

"While this is no excuse for the goblins to do what they do, the four of us are the last surviving members of an ancient race of dragons dating back to the ice age. The dragons that they capture are less resistant to magic and their scales are not nearly as tough as ours." Erfolg explained gently, "It would be an early Christmas present to see the goblins get tried and sentenced severely for their crimes against us." Amber could only nod. "There is one other thing that we can do that can be used to devastating effect."

"What?" Amber questioned intrigued. Erfolg smiled and transformed his hands into claws. "How, did you do that?" Amber asked.

"It is essentially the same as transforming into your draconic form except that you focus that energy on a specific body part and keep it at the same size." Erfolg replied, "Why don't we go and have a sit down on the deck chairs, I'm still a bit tired." Amber nodded sleepily.

It was a few hours later that Emma came out and found the two cuddling each other on the deck chairs. Emma smiled and went over to them. "Come on wake up, we need to leave for the station in an hour as it will take us an hour roughly to get there from here." Emma said gently.

Erfolg woke first and noticed that Amber looked a lot calmer now than she had when he first awoke. The affectionate look that he gave Amber didn't go unnoticed by Emma, but she decided to let it go for now. Amber then awoke and gave Erfolg a small kiss. "Thanks for earlier." she said softly.

"You are most welcome." Erfolg said.

"Minerva said that you had the option of buying food on the train so you can use what is left over from yesterday to pay for the food it should be more than enough." Emma said.

"Is everyone else up yet?" Erfolg asked.

"Minerva went out an hour ago to get to Hogwarts and finish getting her classes ready and Dan is sitting on the sofa." Emma said. In truth she was a bit worried about losing Erfolg's protection but she was hopeful that Dumbledore wouldn't have enough time now that term was starting.

"What's wrong Emma?" Erfolg asked sensing that Emma was worried.

"I'm just afraid that Dumbledore will try to get to us again." Emma said nervously.

"Oh I hope someone tries." Erfolg said with a wicked grin.

"What! Why?" Amber asked shocked.

"Well let's just say that anyone entering the property to cause harm to you physically or by magical means will find themselves donating themselves as food to the fish in the Atlantic Ocean." Erfolg said with a nasty grin.

Amber and Emma couldn't help it, they fell to the floor laughing with Erfolg soon joining them. This was the scene that Dan walked into and asked what was so funny, only to be told what had just been said. If it wasn't for Erfolg reminding everyone that they needed to get to King's Cross they would have missed the train.

When they eventually got to the station neither Erfolg or Amber knew where platform 9 ¾ was. It was Emma who came to the rescue as Minerva had told her that morning. Quickly going through the barrier they proceeded to say their goodbyes quickly so that Erfolg and Amber could find a secluded compartment so that they would at least have a bit of peace and quiet on the train.

They quickly chose the compartment at the rear of the train. They were in there for less than a minute when someone who could only be described as a pompous blonde idiot accompanied by two other people who looked like a slightly smaller version of Dudley.

"Well, well, well." the blonde said, "Who do we have here?"

"That." Erfolg said, "Is none of your business as of this moment. You will find out soon enough who we are."

"How dare you speak to me that way! My name is Draco Malfoy and I can see from the way that you dress that you are of filthy muggle blood." the boy spat.

This was enough to draw both Erfolg's and Amber's ire as they each unleashed their fire at the arrogant boy, intending to scare him away. This worked better than intended, one of the two mini Dudleys fainted and Malfoy and the other one tripped over him in their attempt to run away.

"I do not know what it was like at previous schools for you, but we are not people you can bully around and not get any consequences when that happens." Erfolg said in a very serious voice.

"If there is one thing the two of us hate it's people who bully others." Amber continued in a similar tone while holding a fireball in her right hand and casually tossing it from hand to hand. This was enough for the two bullies to wet themselves and hurry to find another compartment as far away as possible from these two. Their friend soon woke up and seeing the looks the pair's faces was more than enough to send him scurrying after the other two.

"Typical bullies." Erfolg spat.

"Why don't we have a game of fireball?" Amber asked.

"Sure, maybe other bullies will be scared off by the game." Erfolg grinned and immediately threw a fireball at Amber who was caught by surprise.

"Hey, no fair!" Amber pouted throwing a fireball back at Erfolg.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were caught by surprise!" Erfolg said playfully catching the ball of fire and throwing it back at Amber.

Amber was about to throw the ball of fire back at Erfolg when a redheaded boy burst into the compartment.

"Where the fuck is Harry Potter?" the redheaded boy bellowed.

Amber and Erfolg stood tall, sensing that the boy's intentions were much less than friendly, and in a cold, hard voice they asked "What's it to you?"

"He has to marry my sister and I have to make sure he dies after he does so that we can have all his money and I get his little bitch!" the redheaded boy shouted.

"Well I am who you think is Harry Potter, and I can tell you that I will not be dying for a long time yet. Also who the fuck do you think you are telling either of us who we have to marry!" Erfolg said heatedly.

"You have to." Was all the boy managed to say before Amber punched him in the stomach.

"You will never control either of our lives!" Amber growled menacingly, "Now get out!"

The redheaded boy just stood there crouched in pain holding his hands to his stomach. Erfolg finally lost his temper with the boy, picked him up by the scruff of the neck walked over to an empty compartment and tossed him in there.

"We are definitely going to have to be on our guard here." Erfolg said with Amber nodding grimly.

"At least Minerva is on our side, the rest of the teachers we will have to play by ear." Amber noted. The rest of the trip passed in silence as Amber and Erfolg considered what was going to happen and how to avoid Dumbledore.

When the train arrived at Hogsmede Station, Amber and Erfolg were out onto the platform almost straight away dressed in their school uniforms, but ready for any trouble that might show itself. Together they followed the rest of the students who were heading towards a massive lake surrounding the castle. Together they got into a boat with only two open spaces, and headed towards the castle.

They could see a good deal of detail through the darkness and were taking note of where different landmarks were so that they would know where to go, while the rest just gazed in awe at the sight of the castle.

Pretty soon they went through a cave with many twists and turns. They finally reached an embankment where the boats stopped and everyone got out. They were soon met by Minerva who Erfolg and Amber went over to immediately. As they walked through the corridors there were many that were gawking at the paintings moving, but once again, Erfolg and Amber were taking note of everything and building a mental map together through their bond so that they wouldn't get lost easily.

Minerva then halted near a pair of large wooden doors. "I will just make sure everyone is ready, then we will enter The Great Hall." She poked her head round the door and then indicated everyone to follow.

Everyone followed Minerva towards the back of the hall where the rest of the teachers were and stopped in front of an old hat. Amber and Erfolg couldn't help but notice Dumbledore sitting in the middle on an absurd golden throne. He was continuously scanning the crowd of new students unnoticed by all but Erfolg and Amber. Most of the students jumped in shock when the hat started singing.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (Harry Potter Sorcerer's Stone)

Minerva then said "I will call your names out and I will put the hat on your head, the hat will decide where you will be sorted. Abbot, Hannah."

A blonde girl came forward and sat on the stool. Almost as soon as the hat was on the hat started muttering to itself. After a few minutes it shouted Hufflepuff. The next was also a girl this one called Susan Bones. She also went to Hufflepuff. A boy named Terry Boot went next and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor, Millicent Bullstrode went to Slytherin, Michael Corner went to Ravenclaw, one of the two mini Dudleys was called Vincent Crabbe and immediately went into Slytherin, a determined young girl named Tracey Davis was called next and went into Gryffindor much to her apparent relief, Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnigan went to Gryffindor, Gregory Goyle the other of the two mini Dudleys went to Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass was sorted into Gryffindor much to her apparent relief and went and sat next to Tracey Davis, Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor, Ernie Macmillan was sorted into Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy was then up. The hat barely touched his head before he was sorted into Slytherin. The next up was Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson who were both sorted into Slytherin, Padma and Parvati Patil went to Ravenclaw much to their smug delight.

Then Minerva smirked and called out the next two names on the list. "Amber and Erfolg Potter, formerly Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, joined in bonding by dragon bond."

The hall went nuts. Dumbledore almost fell off his throne in shock, and heads were turning trying to get a look at the two pupils whose names had just been called. Amber and Erfolg walked forward as if nothing was out of the ordinary and had the sorting hat placed on their heads as it expanded to fit over the two of them.

"Well, well, well, this is a surprise." the sorting hat said in their heads, "I think the two of you could do with going in Slytherin."

"I don't think so!" Erfolg thought back, "We will be going to Gryffindor where my parents were and we will be having marriage quarters as well!"

"But, but, but." the hat spluttered.

"But nothing!" Amber said in a sharp tone, "If you don't do this, as is our right as bonded mates, we will leave you little more than a smoking pile of ash! Also, you will put that redheaded kid from the train in a different house from us!"

The sorting hat actually shuddered, while it knew it would stand up to spells such as _incendio_ , it knew that the fires of dragons would over power it and leave it a smouldering pile of ash within seconds. It decided to act for its own survival and promptly shouted "Gryffindor, Married Quarters!"

The hall went into pandemonium. Through all this Amber and Erfolg calmly walked down and sat opposite Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis. Amber and Erfolg didn't know what it was but something seemed important about them. Dean Thomas then went into Gryffindor.

The next bit of entertainment showed in the form of the red headed boy from the train, who was identified as Ron Weasley. The hat was on his head for a fraction of a second before shouting Slytherin and the boy promptly started screaming "No, no, no, this isn't possible! I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor!"

"Mr. Weasley you will go and sit at your house table immediately or be on your way home!" Minerva said icily.

With little choice the boy walked over to Slytherin and was soon joined at the table by the last student, Blaise Zabini. Amber and Erfolg couldn't help but chuckle.

Dumbledore then rose and the students became quiet. "Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." He may have intended the words to be kind and gentle but this all came out in a very cold voice. "First years should know that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. That is all tuck in to the feast." He then sat down heavily on his throne.

Daphne and Tracy went to start eating but Erfolg and Amber caught their hands before they could do anything.

"Don't." Amber said, "Dumbledore has been staring at this part of the table the entire time he was making the speech, almost as if he was commanding something to happen."

"Could you at least wait so I can run some analysis tests on the food and drink please?" Erfolg asked.

A now frightened and confused Tracy and Daphne nodded their heads. Erfolg and Amber started casting a spell from their hands that came out as a dull orange glow that spread around the food and drink of the area and leapt over to where Minerva was sitting as well. She too had noticed where Dumbledore had been staring and was going to proceed very carefully with the help of her draconic friends. The glow suddenly flashed bright red. Amber and Erfolg's expressions grew grim. Together they spread the spell over the whole of The Great Hall. At first the rest of The Great Hall remained the dull orange glow but then it became the bright red. The only area of orange left was Dumbledore's food, Ron Weasley's food, and the food of a greasy black haired teacher.

"What was that spell and what did it do?" Daphne asked in astonishment. She had never heard or seen of any spell like it.

"It analysed the food and drink and from the reactions from it, it looks like Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, and that greasy haired teacher over there were trying to feed us all loyalty potions." Amber said with much distaste in her voice.

"Come with us." Erfolg said to Daphne and Tracy, "It's your best chance to get out of this untouched by those three. We can protect you from them."

Daphne and Tracy nodded and got up to follow Erfolg and Amber up to the very front of the staff table. Minerva seeing this quickly got up and went behind them for the extra protection, just in case things turned ugly.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Erfolg spoke in a voice that reached every corner of the hall and demanded absolute attention. "You are walking a fine line with us as it is! You will cease your attempts or we will start making your life hell!"

"Let it be known that we consider Minerva McGonagall, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis, as well as their families under dragon protection." Amber continued, "In case you don't know what that means, it is essentially the same as putting someone under house protection in the wizarding world. However, you get better protection. You had better steer clear of them or you will find yourself in deep shit!"

"As they are under dragon protection they are by the very definition of your own laws, allowed if they wish to, live in our living quarters." Erfolg said.

Almost immediately Minerva, Tracey, and Daphne were nodding their heads accepting the offer of very serious protection from a very apparent threat. As one they turned and left The Great Hall.

"We'll follow you Minerva." Amber said. Minerva nodded and led them to the staircases.

"Just so you four know, the staircases move around from time to time." Minerva said as she led them up to the seventh floor. She stopped outside a picture of a cave. "You need to set a password." Minerva said.

Amber and Erfolg had a conversation in their heads tossing ideas around before settling on mix of two.

"Draconic Volant!" they said together and with that the passageway opened into a room.

The four of them stepped through the entrance and as soon as everyone was inside the passageway closed behind them. They found themselves in a small room with a double bed in each corner. Amber and Erfolg then used their draconic magic to enlarge the room to the size of a medium cave with the look and feel of a cave as well. The only difference was that the floor was still flat and there was a decent warmth in the room. Tracey, Daphne, and Minerva stared in awe around them at the now expanded space. With a final bit of draconic magic Erfolg and Amber made an entrance that would be impervious to spells and physical attacks. The only way through was if you were one of the four people in the room, which they then explained to the other three.

"It's been a long and tiring day so I think we will be getting some sleep." Amber yawned, "I don't know about you Erfolg but I would very much like to sleep in my draconic form while we are here, I would feel safer for it."

Erfolg nodded and to the awe of Daphne and Tracey they transformed into their draconic forms and went and laid down facing the entrance of the room, just in case someone did manage to infiltrate the room.

"We will talk more in the morning. Please don't hesitate to ask for any help from us if you need it." Erfolg said gently, "I know this is a pretty big shock for you Daphne and Tracey, but Amber and I will do our best to help you."

Daphne and Tracey nodded their thanks and went to lie down in a bed each along with Minerva. It wasn't long before the five of them were fast asleep.

A/N: Yes I know Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass went into Slytherin in cannon. The reason I did is that I want them to be able to interact friendly towards Amber and Erfolg, which wouldn't be possible if they were in Slytherin due to peer pressure. Ron is pretty self explanatory and if you don't get the gist of where this is going you will most likely find out next chapter. I also realise that Parvati went to Gryffindor in cannon, again this will be made clear soon enough but they will not have as much of an effect as other characters. I also realise that the sorting process was essentially quite a long list for the most part but I couldn't think of much that I could do to make this interesting for the most part considering many of these characters will have minor roles in the plot, or roles that I have yet to decide on. A few of them will have major roles to play. Hope this longer chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for reading and please review, it really does inspire me to write more. Next chapter will see the consequences of the sorting.


	11. Chapter 10: Protections

Chapter 10: Protections

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

Erfolg was the first to wake the next morning bright and early. Amber stirred at his movement.

"What time is it?" She asked with a yawn.

Erfolg looked down at his watch. "A quarter to seven. I wouldn't mind seeing the sunrise dismorning."

"Sure." Amber said.

"Can we come?" came from three different voices from behind the two dragons.

Erfolg and Amber shared a look.

"I suppose it won't hurt, we can fill Daphne and Tracey in on details that they are missing." Amber said.

Erfolg nodded in agreement.

"Sounds fine to me." Daphne said.

"Me two." Tracey agreed.

"I always liked the cool morning myself." Minerva replied smiling.

"Alright then, but I want to get something to eat before we head out, I'm starving." Amber said.

"Well in that case follow me." Minerva said.

They walked out and almost stepped on a sleeping Dumbledore right outside the portrait. Quietly they all stepped over him making sure not to wake the sleeping professor. Together they quietly made their way down towards the kitchens. When they got there they were asked by odd little elf-like creatures what they wanted to eat.

The five however had not forgotten last nights events and were not about to eat anything without testing it first.

"Did you cook the feast last night?" Erfolg asked.

"Yes. We always cook the meals here." one of the elves said.

"And you know exactly what goes into each and every piece of food?" Amber asked.

"Yes." another elf said.

"Then tell me, why we had to go hungry last night due to loyalty potions being detected in almost everyone's food in the hall last night!" Erfolg said in a dangerous voice.

"We can't." one elf started.

"Then you will tell me!" Minerva ordered. "I am deputy head mistress and the rules state that you are not allowed to keep secrets from me regarding the well being of students and staff!"

"We were ordered by the headmaster to put those vile potions in the food of everyone except himself, Professor Snape, and that of Ronald Weasley." the elf said with disgust as he shuddered at the memory, "We were forbidden to alert anyone last night."

"Well as deputy headmistress I am ordering you to not follow anymore of the headmaster's orders." Minerva said, "As deputy headmistress I am placing the headmaster on probation for the next year as the school policy states."

"Does that include any orders regarding you five dismorning?" another elf asked.

"Yes." Minerva said, "What did he order you to do?"

"Same as last night except just on you five today." the elf said.

"Is the food tampered with yet?" Erfolg asked.

"No." the elf said.

"We'll see won't we." Erfolg said testily.

Together Amber and Erfolg cast the same draconic spell over all the food that was in the kitchens. Thankfully none of the orange glow turned red.

"I apologise for not trusting you, but when it comes to our safety we were not willing to go on your word alone." Erfolg said.

"We understand, and took no pleasure in doing it last night." the little elf said.

"Do you have the potion yet?" Amber asked.

"Yes, it is over there." another elf said, pointing to a large container.

Amber took great pleasure in destroying the container with her fire much to the awe of Daphne and Tracey.

"Alright, so what do you want to eat?" the elves asked eagerly, trying to make up for the previous night's events.

After a bit of discussion they decided on bacon sandwiches with a bottle of water each. When the meal was all packed and checked again it was now twenty past seven.

Together they headed to the grounds and found a secluded place overlooking the forbidden forest. Erfolg and Amber put up privacy wards, anti-apparition wards, anti-portkey wards, and collision wards.

"Well let's start with what we can do with protecting the three of you when we aren't around." Amber started.

"Are you thinking of that ritual that I was telling you about the other night?" Erfolg asked.

"The very same." Amber said.

"What does it do?" Daphne asked.

"It changes what species you are." Erfolg said.

"You mean we would become dragons?" Tracey asked curiously.

"Yes." Amber said, "But you would become our species of dragon, which has the unique ability of transforming into a human form using draconic magic which would be the first thing we would show you. However, this is completely up to you and if you don't want to go through with it then that is up to you. It won't change our opinions of you in the slightest."

"The reason why I am allowing this as an option is that it is going to get extremely dangerous around us soon." Erfolg said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean by dangerous?" Minerva asked.

"Voldemort is still out there somewhere, very close, possibly in the forbidden forest." Erfolg explained.

"I thought he died the night your parents died." Tracey said.

"He was defeated not killed." Erfolg said, "It's impossible to kill him right now."

"He made things called horcruxes." Amber explained.

Minerva's face instantly hardened, "That bastard!" she whispered.

"We don't know how many there are." Erfolg said quietly, "But knowing him it's probably going to be a lot."

Minerva nodded nervously.

"Could someone explain to us what these horcrux things are?" Tracey and Daphne asked simultaneously.

Minerva was still in shock so it was left to Erfolg to explain. "They are some of the darkest magic that exists in this world. It requires a dark ritual to bind a part of the user's soul to an object by murdering someone. As long as they exist he can't be killed and will be in some sort of spirit form."

"That's horrible!" Daphne exclaimed. Tracey was nodding her head in agreement.

"As you can imagine this is going to create a very dangerous situation for us all. We all know that death eaters got away and we don't know the depth of corruption in the government yet. This is why I suggest this ritual. It will allow you to use draconic magic with training and allow you to transform yourselves between draconic and human form." Amber said.

"We also have potential enemies that should supposedly be on our side." Erfolg said.

Not a word was said in response to that statement as everyone knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Are there any dangers?" Tracey asked finally.

"Other than a few momentary light burns from the ritual then no." Erfolg said, "These won't harm you though."

"I'll do it on one condition." Daphne said. Erfolg nodded for her to continue. "That I be allowed to accompany you two whenever you go up against Voldemort and his allies." Daphne said with Minerva and Tracey nodding as well.

Erfolg nodded his acceptance. "I will allow it on one condition of my own. However, none of us will be going on these missions until we are fully trained and able to use the skills we are going to show you without even having to think about doing it. It has to be second nature. As fast as Amber and I are, we wouldn't be much of a match against Voldemort right now if he did show up."

Everyone nodded their acceptance of these conditions.

"Well we might as well get started right now." Erfolg said.

In an instant there was a swirling pillar of flame and the five of them had vanished.

A/N: Next chapter will contain the ritual. I know in the books that they start lessons the following day, but in my opinion it makes for more sense to allow the first years time to find their way around the castle and the years above first year to do some practice spellwork since they aren't allowed to do magic at home while underage. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review it really does help.


	12. Chapter 11: Draconic Ritual

Chapter 11: Draconic Ritual

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

As the flames dissipated Minerva, Daphne, and Tracey looked around at their surroundings. They were at the peak of a mountain and all they could see was the night sky and the stars filling the sky.

"Where are we, and how did we get here?" Daphne asked.

"We are on a mountain that is impossible to get to unless you use apparition. There are not many humans that have seen this part of the world." Erfolg explained.

"Wait a moment not that this has any bearing on my decision but will this remove my ability to use my animagus form?" Minerva asked.

"Unfortunately it will as your human form will essentially become your animagus form." Amber said.

"Do you still want to continue with the ritual?" Erfolg asked.

The three nodded.

"Then follow us." Erfolg said heading into a nearby cave.

"Where does this lead?" Daphne asked.

"One of the few places on the planet where it is possible to do the ritual." Amber replied.

They started descending down stairs and arrived at a platform hovering over a deep hole.

"This lift will take us down to the ritual site." Amber said pushing a large button with claw marks resembling a \ /.

Rocky walls rose out of the sides of the platform with gaps for windows. A roof then started being melded by connecting the rock at the top of the frame together seamlessly. The lift then started moving down at an extremely fast rate. There was then a sudden boom as the frame vibrated as the lift reached its peak speed.

"What was that sound?" Minerva shouted above the thundering wind rushing past the lift.

"We just reached our peak speed. That was merely the passing of the sound barrier." Erfolg shouted, "We are now going at over one and a half times the speed of sound."

"How far down does this hole go?" Tracey shouted.

"248 miles below the surface." Erfolg shouted, "Now, even though there is extensive heat shielding around here and the chamber it will still be getting extremely hot."

Already the rocks were starting to glow a faint orange as they went deeper and deeper below the surface of the planet. For the next fifteen minutes nothing was heard above the howling wind outside the lift. Then the lift started slowing down just as fast as it had accelerated.

With the noise dying down Tracey asked "Will we be able to fly that fast?"

"Just under the speed of sound if you are heading straight down, but other than that no." Erfolg said, "Still you'll be a damn sight faster than any witches or wizards."

Daphne's and Tracey's eyes seemed to light up, they had always enjoyed the thrill of flying fast and to even go that fast while descending would be a much better adrenaline rush than the slow broomstick they had at their homes.

As the lift finally came to a halt the frame retreated back into the platform. As the group disembarked the air was extremely hot. The three humans followed the two dragons down a long twisting corridor filled with carvings of the ancient dragons of times long forgotten by humans.

"Our first records began a little over 300 million years ago." Erfolg said as they walked down the twisting corridors, "In the past there have been massive invasions from another realm, that ancient dragons have had to fight off to protect this planet and its life. There were several demonic invasions that were they to succeed would have culminated in the complete and total destruction of this planet. As dragons we are the guardians of the planet. It falls to us when all else fails to stop threats towards the species of this planet. In each case we have driven off the invaders and they have not returned for hundreds of millennia."

"Anyway, to put it simple we disappeared shortly after the demonic invasion that was repelled shortly before the extinction event of the dinosaurs." Erfolg continued, "This was something they could not control. They had no way of stopping a rock hurtling into the earth from space. The ancient dragons that had survived the invasion went to a similar temple to this one that was built for hibernating during times of extreme hardship, even for dragons. The ecosystem would go on to be all but obliterated. It wouldn't be until the end of the last ice age that dragons woke up from their slumber and rose to a world suffering from massive cold. They were the ones that cleared the glaciers and allowed life to flourish once more."

"Our species came into existence around this time, and we started interacting secretly with the humans that lived during that time. We had evolved the unique ability to transform our bodies into that of the mortal human while retaining our control over fire and magic." Amber continued. "This continued up until the last hundred thousand years ago. When goblins started popping up. They decided that they would force our kind into servitude and many of our kind perished in the wars that were waged. Magical humans remember the wars as the goblin rebellions. In truth the old witches and wizards aided the dragons of that time period. Millions died, humans, goblins, and dragons. Eventually most countries decided that they would introduce laws forbidding the goblins from enslaving our kind. This is one of the few countries that remains that does not bar that from happening."

"Is that why your parents and Erfolg's parents joined the battle against Voldemort?" Minerva asked, "There were several rumours that the goblins were secretly waging war alongside Voldemort."

"Yes." Erfolg said, "Many dragons in this country had perished before this point in time. There were but four left, James Potter, Lily Potter, Emma Granger, and Dan Granger. They discovered the secret alliance that had been struck between Voldemort and the leader of the goblins, Ragnok. This lead to the four of them joining the Order of the Phoenix and entrusting their secret to Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The four dragons then found out about Voldemort's horcruxes. It was that year in December that a curse was placed upon the Grangers and their child, who you know as Amber. This subsequently lead to the murder of James and Lily Potter on the Halloween of the next year. The human records state that only Voldemort himself was there. However, there was one other. The only one who could tell him where they were hidden, Peter Pettigrew."

"But, he was killed by Sirius Black." Minerva butted in.

"Sirius was accused of betraying the secrets to Voldemort, but he was arrested by death eater spies working in the auror department. He never even received a trial, he was immediately shipped off to Azkaban. The dragon godfather oath would never let that happen." Erfolg explained, "Anyway Voldemort didn't realise that family he was going after was in fact a draconic family. Pettigrew escaped and Voldemort faced up against two fully grown dragons protecting their child. My parents knew that they couldn't defeat him out right so they gave their lives to banish him to the spirit world to buy me time to end the war once and for all. This task now falls upon the eight of us."

"So when are we going to liberate Sirius Black from Azkaban?" Tracey asked.

"We are going to start after this ritual is finished."

They had arrived at a large doorway. Beyond that the only light was from a translucent floor showing the magma from the mantle deep below them. In the centre of the enormous room there were claw markings on the floor filled with oil going round each rune in a circle. There were massive pillars near the edges of the room holding the wall up.

Erfolg and Amber lead each of the three humans onto one of three identical runes. They then started chanting, with their hands raised in front of them pointing at the circle of oil connecting the rest of the oil together, in a very low voice that couldn't be heard by the humans. Suddenly fire burst from their hands and lit the oil.

The three humans expected it to be painful but it merely felt like their bodies were being rejuvenated. Three columns of magma then shot up at enormous speed from below them, far faster than that employed by the lift. When it connected with the runes the three were standing on the runes started being moved outwards. When they were at a decent distance apart, the pillars of magma erupted through the runes transforming the humans bodies into those of draconic beings exactly like Erfolg's and Amber's draconic forms but for the colors.

When it was all finished three new dragons stood admiring their new forms. Tracey was an dark red dragon with bright blue eyes. Daphne had become a sandy brown dragon with piercing grey eyes similar to Amber's. Minerva had become a grey dragon with bright blue eyes matching Tracey's.

"Now attempt to transform back to your human form." Erfolg instructed.

Minerva easily achieved her human form, but Daphne and Tracey were still struggling.

"Imagine yourself transforming back into a human and you will transform." Erfolg said.

"That was amazing!" Daphne gushed.

"Are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black going to be given this option?" Minerva asked.

"We will give it to them, but the final decision will be theirs, and theirs alone." Erfolg said.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts before we are missed." Amber said in a tone that allowed no argument.

Everyone else agreed with this so they hurried back up the winding tunnel and back into the lift. When it reached the surface Amber apparated them back Hogwarts.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some of that history that was in this chapter will come into play sooner rather than later. Other bits will come into play later. My apologies to those who read the version that I uploaded just before this version. I accidentally forgot to finish the history bit with what happened the night Erfolg's parents died. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 12: Ancient Allies and Sirius

Chapter 12: Ancient Allies and Sirius Black

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

Birds took to the sky in surprise as five dragons in human form apparated inside the Forbidden Forest. Minerva was shocked that they had chosen to come here.

"Why did you choose to bring us here Amber?" Minerva asked.

"It's away from prying eyes." Amber said, "Why? Is there a problem?"

Minerva simply pointed behind the group who turned to find that there were at least twenty centaurs behind them with arrows fitted to bows ready to be fired at a moment's notice. Amber and Erfolg were not worried about this at all but the other three were still unnerved by this show of force. An elderly centaur stepped forwards and spoke directly to the group.

"Why have you trespassed on our sacred land, humans?" The centaur asked in a steely voice.

"If you tell us your name we shall tell you ours." Erfolg said.

"I am Ronan, chief of the centaurs of this forest." the now identified Ronan announced proudly.

"Our names are Erfolg, Amber, Daphne, Tracey, and Minerva." Erfolg said motioning his hand at each of their group when he spoke their names, "Our intentions are to train Daphne, Tracey, and Minerva in our ways."

"You are but younglings our race is far older than yours and has more of a claim on this forest than you do." Ronan said gruffly, "Leave now!"

"We will do no such thing." Amber said, "Your species is but an infant compared to ours."

"Our species has been on this world far longer than mere hum..." Ronan began.

"We are not humans." Erfolg interrupted, "Our kind goes back hundreds of eons. What you see before you are the last of those who consider your kind allies and if I recall my parent's history lessons well you regarded us as allies and friends over the past millennia. Both our races fought against the demons together if I recall correctly."

"You're dragons?" Ronan asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Amber said, "Daphne, Tracey, and Minerva were human but 5 hours ago. However of their own will they decided to help us and themselves by becoming dragons. Before they did we explained the history of this planet and our roles as guardians of this world. They understood the risks when they became dragons."

"If they are dragons then let them prove it!" an angry centaur butted in.

In a blinding flash of light, five pillars of flame encompassed the five dragons now standing in their true forms before the centaurs.

"Come with us then." Ronan said, "We should catch each other up on what has been going on in the world. There is word that another invasion is starting and one of the demonic races is already here in disguise."

"What?" Erfolg and Amber started, "When did this happen?"

"We heard about this shortly before the most recent wizarding war." Ronan said, "We suspect that the goblins are demons that were left abandoned by the majority of their force when they fled during the last invasion."

"Wait a second." Minerva said, "Are you saying that the goblins are demons?"

"Demons in disguise." Ronan explained, "We suspect that they are imps or something similar. Their determination to enslave dragons lends credence to the idea that they serve alongside the other demons."

"Well if that is the case we will need to figure out a way to free Sirius Black as he was a major ally of the dragons in the last wizarding war." Erfolg said.

"Wait a moment." Minerva said suddenly with a look of extreme concern on her face, "You said that the goblins had entered an alliance with Voldemort correct? What if it was the other way around? What if Voldemort is helping the goblins?"

"The newborn's logic is sound." Ronan said.

"I've felt the presence of Voldemort here but I can't pinpoint where he is. It's almost like he is only half here." Erfolg said.

"This is troubling news indeed." Ronan said, "How the hell did he manage to survive the encounter with your parents?"

"Horcruxes." Erfolg snarled.

"The bastard!" Ronan whispered.

"We will need to assault the bank of Gringotts soon." Erfolg said. If we can free Sirius then he would be a powerful ally to us against any that serve under Voldemort. I think we need to consider, at least for the time being, that Voldemort is in charge of a demonic cult working for the goblins."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How are we going to free Sirius?" Daphne asked.

"We should hit the books in the library." Tracey said, "If there is a way to free him then surely they would be there."

"You're correct Tracey." Minerva said, "The library does indeed contain books on law as that was a subject that was once taught at Hogwarts."

"Alright then." Amber said, "Ronan can we count on you for support in the assault?"

"We will be there alongside you as we have done so in the past." Ronan said proudly, "We will begin working on a suitable assault plan on the bank, just be careful. I get the feeling that their are more spies there than just Voldemort."

"We will, and thank you for all your help Ronan." Amber said as the five dragons bowed to the chieftain.

They transformed back to human form, turned, and started walking straight for the entrance to the forbidden forest and ultimately the library.

When they reached the border between trees and grounds they were a decent way from a hut with an extremely tall person just outside the building.

"We should hurry before he notices us." Erfolg said, putting up a mobile privacy field around the five of them.

"He is a half giant and almost completely trustworthy, but he has a hard time keeping secrets. He does find dragons fascinating though, so would probably be a rather good ally if he can overcome his inability to keep secrets." Minerva said as they jogged up to the castle.

"We could ask him if we can have a talk with later after we have worked out a way to free Sirius." Daphne interrupted.

"Daphne's right." Tracey agreed, "We have priorities right now. We have to find out what is going on in that bank and train up to get inside there with minimal risk to everyone."

At this point they had arrived at the library. It was almost empty as most students had no reason to use the library yet. There was only a single occupant of the entire area. A stern looking woman who they assumed was the librarian.

"This way." Minerva said leading the group over to a section marked law.

Erfolg instantly noticed how the books in this section had a faint glow surrounding each book. Looking at everyone else he could tell that everyone else had noticed this as well.

"We should get out of here." Amber said urgently.

"Agreed." Daphne said.

As a group they quickly got themselves out of the library failing to notice a rather angry looking Dumbledore hiding in the shadows. They quickly headed back to the forbidden forest where they hurried to a secluded area that was surrounded by tall trees.

"Well I think our next best option is to head to London and go to Flourish and Blots." Erfolg suggested.

Everyone else agreed with that so in a pillar of fire they were off to London. Within minutes of finding the law section Erfolg found the perfect solution.

"Here!" Erfolg exclaimed, "If the accused is accused of a crime where an oath would have rendered the individual incapable of doing said crime then the accused is immediately innocent on those charges."

"That's good and all Erfolg." Amber started, "But we don't have a way to prove that Pettigrew was guilty."

"What if we projected a memory from Sirius that proved that he wasn't guilty? We can slow it down or even pause it if necessary." Daphne asked.

"According to this book there is a law stating that that method is admissible as court evidence." Tracey said.

"Well we can go and see the Head of the DMLE today about this." Minerva said, "She would have no excuse not to look into this matter as there is a lack of a trial that even proven killers like the Lestranges got, and that is against the law. To be sentenced to Azkaban you have to have a trial."

"Alright." Erfolg said, "Let's go there now, but keep your guard up, there is no telling how many death eaters are working in the ministry, the Head of the DMLE could even be one. We won't know for sure if we can trust her before we meet her. Amber and I will be able to sense her intentions as soon as we get inside due."

Everyone grimaced at this thought.

"For this reason, Daphne and Tracey..." Erfolg started.

"You're not leaving us behind are you?" Daphne asked worriedly, she didn't want to miss out on something as important as this and could tell her friend Tracey didn't either. She was also sure that Minerva wouldn't want to be left behind either.

"No, we aren't." Amber replied gently, "We are simply suggesting that you learn how to use your fire in human form before we go to the ministry, both in offence and defence. There is a very real threat that we will face death eaters today. But, to do that we will need to go back to the forest."

Once they were back an eager Tracey couldn't hold back from finding out any longer.

"So how do we do it?" a very eager Tracey asked.

"You can will your fire to protect you and those around you by forming it into a dome around you. This will stop both spells and physical objects, passing through to us. However, this doesn't stop us from using our fire and throwing physical objects back at enemies. It is a one way shield." Erfolg explained, "Simply will your fire to surround our group and it will do so."

With that three layers of translucent fiery domes surrounded the five dragons.

"Very good." Erfolg said, each of these shields would stand up to several killing curses.

"Using your fire as an offensive weapon works in much the same way. You will it to come out of your hands in either balls of fire or streams of fire." Amber started.

"That sounds easy enough." Daphne said.

"It is, but you must be careful." Amber stressed, "You need to keep an eye on your surroundings for innocent people in the area and hazards that could be drastically affected by your fire."

The new dragons now realized that though they had enormous power they would have to be very careful when using fire to attack back as innocent people could get hurt. With that they apparated into the ministry of magic's atrium.

They walked over to the guest desk where a man who looked bored out of his mind was sitting reading a newspaper entitled The Daily Prophet.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"We need to speak to the Head of the DMLE." Erfolg said.

"And why do you need to speak to the Head of the DMLE?" the man asked waving his wand at some cards, "It isn't often someone wanted to see the Head of the DMLE. She is known for being very hard on people that waste her time."

"That is something that we will not be speaking about here." Erfolg said.

"Alright, alright." the man said, "Can't blame a guy for being curious when all he has to do is sit at this desk all day doing almost nothing."

"No, I guess we can't, but you still won't get that information." Amber said.

"Alright, keep these with you while you are here as a means of letting people know why you are here." the man said handing a card to each of the group, "Take the lift to level two, it will be the first door on your right. I will let her know that you are coming. You will need to give her those cards on your way there."

"Thank you." Minerva said.

With that the group headed for the elevator and ascended to level two and entered the first door on the right to see a serious looking woman sitting behind a desk. For a human she was pretty formidable. She had blonde hair but this did nothing to detract from her serious appearance. At the front of her desk was a plaque stating Madame Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE. They each handed her their card that they had received at the guest desk.

"I trust you have a good reason for being here." she said, looking hard at each of them in turn.

"We have evidence of a miscarriage of justice." Erfolg stated.

"I see and who is it, may I ask?" she asked.

"Sirius Black." Amber said.

Erfolg couldn't help but notice that she looked very hopeful at those words.

"And what evidence do you have that could prove him innocent?" she asked.

"He was never given a trial and could never have betrayed my parents or me." Erfolg said, " It would have resulted in the breaking of a sacred oath which would have meant his death."

"Oath, what oath?" she asked.

"Madame Bones, are you aware that he was a godfather?" Erfolg asked.

"No, he never said anything about that, and why would the godfather oath kill him?" she said, "And if you have a way to free him the least you could do is call me Amelia as this will go a lot smoother. I have been searching for a way to free him for years now but come up with no leads. I never believed he was guilty of the crimes named under his profile."

"Alright Amelia, here is the situation. He was not just any old godfather. He was a draconic godfather, to me." Erfolg said.

"But that would mean..." Amelia started.

"Yes we are all dragons." Erfolg stated, "My name is Erfolg, and the others are Amber, Daphne, Tracey, and I assume you already know Minerva."

Amelia nodded while thinking.

"Alright that may prove he wasn't responsible for your parents death but we still have to prove that he didn't kill Pettigrew." Amelia said.

"The answer to that is so simple it is unlikely that people will think of a way to stop us from using it. The answer is that we view his memories and use truth potion." Daphne said.

"That is simple and there is no reason not to use it." Amelia said. "I will personally go and bring him here now to stand trial."

"We are going with you Amelia." Amber said. "It's as much for your protection as it is for Sirius'. There are likely still people in this very department that would want nothing more than to silence him forever."

Amelia's complexion paled considerably at this point. This of course was not missed by Erfolg and Amber.

"You loved him didn't you." Amber said softly.

Amelia nodded as tears started to fall from her eyes. "We were going out secretly at the time so that nobody could use this to harm either of us, or our families."

"Well then, let's go and bring him home." Erfolg said.

"We will have to take a portkey over there. I possess the only portkeys in existence that will take us straight there." Amelia said tapping a piece of parchment with her wand and generating a release form.

"It will be best for us to travel back without using a portkey." Erfolg said, "There are numerous things that could go wrong, and multiple traps that could be laid if we took a portkey back."

Everyone nodded and held onto the portkey and vanished.

They arrived at a dark and cold beach held in perpetual midnight beset by thin fog. An island was just visible about a mile away. In front of the was a large boat. Climbing on board Amelia tapped the boat with her wand and they were off to the island of Azkaban. As they drew closer to the island they could see horrific creatures flying about. Amber and Erfolg shared a glance. They both knew where these creatures allegiances truly lay.

"Amelia don't say anything about us being dragons." Amber whispered.

Amelia looked at Amber in surprise.

"We will explain when we get back just trust us please." Amber whispered.

Amelia nodded.

As soon as the boat arrived they were surrounded by human guards.

"Identify yourselves!" one of them barked in a commanding tone.

"My name is Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE, and these are Erfolg, Amber, Minerva, Daphne, and Tracey." Amelia said, "We are here to pick up a prisoner."

"I will need the authorization papers first." the guard said.

Amelia handed them over to the guard.

"Everything appears to be in order, you may go and collect him." the guard said returning the papers to Amelia.

The group headed off at a brisk pace following Amelia through the maze of passageways towards the cell where Sirius lay. When they finally arrived at his cell he was sleeping. Amelia opened the door and stepped inside waking Sirius up by pushing him gently on the shoulder.

Sirius' eyes opened slowly as he looked around at his surroundings and noticed he wasn't alone. Panicking he stood up and raised his fists to defend himself from any threat.

"Sirius, it's me, Amelia." Amelia said gently.

This had the effect of bringing Sirius back to his senses.

"Amelia?" he croaked.

"Yes Sirius, you have a trial to attend." Erfolg said.

"Sirius we need to get out of here." Amelia said, "It's not safe to talk right now. I don't like this any more than you, but to keep up appearances I have to put handcuffs on you."

Sirius nodded and followed them back to the boat in handcuffs.

When they reached the shore they followed Erfolg into a cave and apparated them all straight into Amelia's office.

"Okay now will you tell me what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"You will have your trial now." Amelia said, "This is to leave any who want to cause harm to you with as little breathing room as possible. The longer you are in this building the quicker you will be noticed. There is a Wizengamot meeting in a few minutes. A miscarriage of justice is more than sufficient grounds to bring it before them. They will have no choice but to allow you to have a fair trial, even if it is unscheduled.

"We can discuss our warning later, but I suspect that us being dragons will have a significant impact on the trial." Erfolg said.

"Alright let's head down there then." Amelia said.

Together the seven of them headed down to the subterranean dungeons. They could hear a meeting getting underway so walked in to the middle of the floor to catch the court off balance.

There was total silence as the seven walked calmly into the center of a round room with people sitting on a raised podium going round almost the entire circumference of the room. The silence was broken by a pompous looking man sitting directly in the center of the panel.

"Just what in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing barging in here? State your business and be gone!" The man looked extremely angry.

"I am doing my job Minister!" Amelia said in a calm, yet authoritative voice, "I am bringing forth a case of serious miscarriage of justice."

"And who was affected?" he asked.

"Sirius Black." Amelia stated, "He never had a trial. He was simply sent to prison."

There were gasps at the fact that the law would be ignored so blatantly.

"Let us see to this quickly then." the minister said." The accused will take the chair. As Sirius sat down chains wrapped themselves around his arms.

"Sirius Black you are charged with leading the dark lord to the Potter's house leading to their murders. You are also charged with the murder of hundreds of muggles and Peter Pettigrew. How do you plead?" the minister asked.

Before Sirius could answer Erfolg stepped forward to speak.

"The first charge is not possible as he is still alive. Had he even tried to do this he would have been killed." Erfolg stated to the court, "He is my draconic godfather, meaning that the ritual he took part in required him to give his oath to my mother and father. Were he to break that oath he would have died."

"Very well the charge is dropped." the minister said, "How do you plead to the other charge?"

"Not guilty." Sirius replied.

"Well we have over 300 bodies from the scene and only a finger from Pettigrew." the minister said.

"We have proof that will decide what the outcome of this will be." Amelia said, "We can view his memory using the pensive."

"Very well, let us view the memory." the minister said.

Amelia handed Sirius a limited wand that was only capable of creating exact replicas of memories. As the memory came out of his head Amelia produced a pensive and the memory was lowered in. After some tweaking with the controls the memory was played all around them at half speed so that nothing would be missed.

As the memory started playing everyone could see that Sirius was walking down the street. He was suddenly attacked by death eaters. The battle quickly started as Sirius hastened to defend himself. The death eaters were at best amateurs but the advantage of numbers pressed Sirius back when one of the death eaters in the front had his hood pulled off by a spell. Sirius gasped in shock, as did most of the court, standing before him in death eater robes was none other than Peter Pettigrew. Other death eaters were using portkeys to get away from the scene. As Pettigrew attempted to activate his Sirius sent a well cast reducto at the portkey, shattering it in the process. Pettigrew then, seeing that he was the only one left, let loose a spell that badly injured Sirius and destroyed everything around him. Before the memory ended everyone in the court witnessed Pettigrew cutting off his finger, turn into a rat, and dive through a drain just before the entrance collapsed on itself. The memory turned to blackness as the sound of a stunner hitting Sirius was heard. The next thing everyone saw was Sirius in Azkaban prison. With that the memory ended.

"Is there any doubt that Sirius Black is innocent of all charges?" Amelia asked.

"Sirius Black you are free to go and you will be receiving compensation for this injustice that has been done to you." the minister said.

As Sirius got up from the chair, unchained and free, Erfolg came rushing forward.

"Sirius, we need to get you out of here it's not safe." Erfolg whispered before dragging him out quickly followed by Amber, Daphne, Tracey, Minerva, and Amelia.

They managed to reach Amelia's office without incident and Erfolg apparated them all to a location only Erfolg and Amber had seen.

A/N: Well another chapter done. Almost 4,000 words in this one. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am curious as to where you think they are headed in next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13: Ancient History

Chapter 13: Ancient History

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

A/N: Thanks again alix33 for the reviews and corrections they have been corrected. If anyone finds a grammar or spelling mistake please don't hesitate to let me know.

Silence. There was no sound but for a howling wind blowing.

That was the first thing they noticed when they arrived at their destination. Looming up out of the mountain was a rocky building that appeared to have been carved out of the mountain. The entrance looked to be big enough for even a dragon to fit through and had it's doors blown in. It was then that Amelia realized that Erfolg and Amber weren't looking at the building but behind them, neither speaking a word, but both had tears falling down their cheeks. Both had their heads bowed in sadness. Turning round she gasped at the heart wrenching sight before her, making the others turn and gasp as well. Skeletons from all manner of species littered the ground, draconic, human, centaur, demonic, and hundreds more littered the shattered landscape before her. Craters littered the landscape before them. Weapons lay bent and broken on the ground next to their fallen owners.

"What happened here?" Amelia asked.

"This was where the last battle against demons took place less than two thousand years ago. That building behind us was the fortress of Skyreach where the defenders of this world put up one last stand against the demonic legions and drove them off of this world." Erfolg said sadly, "This is the place where millions met there end at the hands of countless demons."

There wasn't a single dragon or human that didn't have tears in their eyes now.

"And now we have found out that they have already established a foothold going back at least half a millennia." Amber said each of them wrapping an arm around the other to give each other the support the two dragons needed. It was devastating to both at seeing the devastation reaped by the demons first hand they had only had described to them by Amber's parents who had visited the place year after year to pay respects to the fallen of the past.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"The dementors and goblins." Erfolg replied sitting down on a step with Amber.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"The centaurs have made a pretty good case against the goblins. There is the fact that they have been out for dragons, the guardians of this world, and the fact that they started appearing just a few days after the last demonic invasion, if the records are correct." Amber explained, "The dementors are demonic beings that have been seen aiding demonic forces for eons.

"There were rumors that the goblins were working with Voldemort and his death eaters." Sirius said, "But if what you are saying is true, is it possible Voldemort was working for the goblins?"

"That pretty much sums up our theory." Daphne said.

"Well, do you have any proof of this invasion?" Amelia asked, "As much as I hate this and think it's disrespectful, the fact of the matter is that the ministry wouldn't accept this."

"There is a device that recorded this inside the fortress." Amber said, "It's main purpose was for preparing the next generation for the next demonic invasion."

They began ascending the steps towards the massive entrance of the fortress. They followed Amber and Erfolg down the steps to the back where a box containing vials of memories was held next to a massive projector. Amber and Erfolg used their draconic magic to check that the memories had not fallen to decay over the years. Their sigh of relief signaled that everything was okay with the memories.

"Everything is in order." Erfolg said shrinking the box and projector down and hiding it under a panel in the floor, sealing it with his fire.

"Alright." Amelia and Sirius said as they headed back up to the entrance. Neither could quite hide the shiver that went down their backs when they saw the shattered landscape again.

With that Amber apparated them back to the forbidden forest just outside the centaur camp.

"We need to meet with the centaurs before we head into the castle." Erfolg said heading towards the centaur camp, "They have as much a right to see this as any of us, after we meet with them we need to bring them and the minister to Skyreach to view the memories. However, this needs to be his eyes only! This can not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands!"

"Agreed." Daphne said, "This is too important."

"Erfolg you're back, and who are these?" Ronan asked.

"Ronan, meet Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, and Sirius Black, my draconic godfather." Erfolg said.

"We come with an offering to see memories of the Battle of Skyreach." Tracey said somberly.

Ronan nodded and motioned for them to continue.

"We plan on showing them to the minister of magic and to you." Erfolg said, "I would bring everyone from your camp but unfortunately to do this cleanly we have to take the minister without him knowing. If he is greeted with a load of centaurs his mood is likely to be very aggressive towards us all which is not what is needed."

Ronan nodded somberly. "While I don't like it, I have to agree with you. This is more important than petty pride."

Erfolg then apparated them all to Skyreach. While amber set up anti-transportation wards, Erfolg quickly apparated to the minister's office, grabbed the minister before he could react, and went straight back to Skyreach.

"Where in the name of Merlin am I!" the Minister blustered, brandishing his wand, only for Erfolg to confiscate it.

"Minister, we have memories that you need to see immediately." Erfolg said, "I apologize for grabbing you so suddenly, but the nature of these memories demands it. To answer your question you are at the fortress of Skyreach"

The minister started to yell at Erfolg when he was slapped on the cheek by Amber, who was in no mood to accept the minister's attitude.

"Minister, I will not allow this yelling here! It is highly disrespectful!" Amber said steely, "Look behind you!"

The minister did, gasped, and took a step back.

"You are disrespecting all those that fell here in defense of this planet!" Amber said.

"Defense of the planet?" the minister asked confused.

"Follow us and you will see first hand, along with the rest of us, the events that took place here a little more than two thousand years ago." Erfolg said.

With little choice in the matter the minister followed everyone into the fortress.

When they reached the place where Erfolg had hid the projector and memories he retrieved them and led the way to the left to a massive room in the shape of a hemisphere. Setting the projector down he filled the memories into the container on the side and pressed the button marked play.

They found themselves being lifted up and into the projector to view the memories.

They found themselves in the same massive room, but a little over two millennia ago. The walls were no longer showing the stone that they were made of but showing the events happening outside. Sirius, Amelia, Daphne, Tracey, Minerva started to realise that this had served not only as fortress but as a sanctuary to all those who stood against the demons, regardless of species or class, everyone was here to defend their world. There was not a single being not ready to answer the call to defend their world. Those who were too old or too young were huddled on the edge of the room, tears falling freely.

There were dragons casting their fire into a domed shield encompassing the entire fortress. There were demons attempting to get through the barrier but they were being disintegrated by the intense heat.

"How long can you hold them off for?" a centaur asked, sword in hand.

"A few minutes at the most." One of the dragons said.

It was then that a massive demon appeared out of a massive gateway. It had to be as tall as a watchtower. It immediately started towards the fortress. It seemed immune to the heat being thrown at it. It wielded a massive sword beset with thousands of runes, each glowing with green fire. It then began stabbing the shield attempting to get through. Massive molten rocks of green fire began raining down from the sky tearing holes and exploding against the now faltering shield.

As the shield fell the defenders swarmed out wielding fire, magic, and weapons that could cut through the toughest armor. Atop the fortress archers were raining arrows down upon the demons below. The bulk of the demons forces were coming through massive gateways erected from the ground. Most of the defending forces were attempting to attack the massive demon. Most didn't even get the chance. It swatted dragons out of the sky freezing them entirely and turning them into deadly projectiles against their own forces, killing the dragons and crushing those unfortunate enough to be trapped beneath. Many that weren't crushed on the ground were impaled by the deadly blade the demon wielded. Eventually it started succumbing to the constant bombardment of claw, sword, and arrow. Just as the demons kept pouring out of the gateways, so to did the defenders pour out of the fortress.

Eventually it was its great size that lead to its downfall. One brave dragon flew in at great speed smashing into the demon knocking it down where several swords punctured its head to the hilt. The demon wasn't done with its wrath however. In a final act it cast all of its demonic energies outward in a massive explosion, consuming demon and defender alike.

As the defenders pushed the demons back and killed any left standing, the dragons, Amelia, Sirius, and the minister looked round at the devastation left behind by the demons. Suddenly the imp like demons turned into what they knew as goblins. Their sickly green skin turning white. Black horns retracting Into their heads.

The memory then ended and they awoke to be standing around the projector.

"So minister, do you think this sort of information is the sort that if the location was leaked out to the wrong individuals that it wouldn't matter?" Amber asked.

The minister didn't trust his voice at the moment so just shook his head.

"Minister, we have to stop the goblins and their allies from destroying our world." Amber said solemnly, "If they succeed there won't be anything left except for rubble in space, as they have done to other planets."

"How?" the minister asked.

"We assault Gringotts in seven days, an hour before first light.." Erfolg's explained, "We combine forces with your aurors, and the centaurs. We will apparate just outside of Gringotts."

"What about people doing early morning shopping?" the minister asked.

"We can close the alley for the day to stop civilian casualties." Daphne said, "Anyone who raised a wand at us would have to be treated as an enemy combatant."

The minister nodded. He was only just now wrapping his head around how big of a threat the goblins were. There was just one thing that didn't make sense. "Why seven days?" The minister asked confused.

"Planning and training for our new dragons who will want to be there with the rest of us." Amber said.

"I'll head back to the office and start working on assault scenarios for next Saturday." Amelia said turning to leave.

"Amelia, could you hold on a moment please?" Erfolg asked, "We need to speak to you and Sirius in private. Minister if you start planning on a way to break the news that Diagon Alley will be closing next Saturday. One last thing, don't tell anyone who you even have an inkling of suspicion of them being, past or present, death eaters. We have reason to believe that they are working with the goblins."

Erfolg then waved his hand over the minister's head, a pale blue mist passing from his hand and into his head.

"That will seal the memories of anything that we discuss now, or in the future." Erfolg explained, "Not even mind reading or truth potion could find those memories."

The minister nodded curtly in thanks and apparated back to the ministry.

"I will ready the rest of the heard." Ronan said before apparating out.

"What if the minister has ulterior motives?" Amelia asked.

Erfolg laughed, "He would have collapsed unconscious if he did."

"Erfolg, what do you need to talk to me and Amelia about?" Sirius asked.

"We need to know just how close you two were and are." Amber said.

"We were going out together while the war was still raging." Sirius said looking at Amelia affectionately who returned the looks with a smile.

"So it's fair to say that you are pretty close to each other?" Amber asked.

"Yes and you aren't leaving me or Remus out of this attack!" Sirius said forcefully, "I was a dragon friend at your age."

"We weren't going to Sirius." Amber said gently, "Amelia, due to our dragon bond we could tell this already, we have an offer to make the three of you. Please bear in mind that you don't have to take us up on our, but it will make assaulting the bank much easier. It will also make it much easier to get away from everything if you ever need to. The ritual we are proposing turns you into dragons. The only side effect is that you lose your animagus animal."

"Would anything happen to Remus?" Sirius asked, "He is a werewolf."

"The only side effect is that he won't transfer anymore." Erfolg said.

"Well I know Remus would do it just for that, but we should still give him the chance." Sirius said elated.

"What about you two?" Minerva asked.

The two of them went and had a quiet talk together. When they returned there were smiles on their faces.

"We'll do it." they said together.

"Where does Remus live?" Erfolg asked.

"He would probably still be living in that cottage on that island." Sirius said, "He tries to cut himself away from society to prevent himself spreading the disease."

"Can you apparate us there?" Erfolg asked.

"As long as you are all connected to me." Sirius said.

With that they vanished.

They reappeared on a rocky coast. There was a storm up above whipping the waves up into a frenzy, crashing against the rocks. This was not what concerned everyone. The sole cottage up ahead had signs of forced entry. The door was smashed in, holes ripped out in several places.

"Stay low and approach carefully." Erfolg whispered.

Everyone understood that this was not a time for rushing.

They made it to the cottage unhindered. Spreading around the cottage they found several goblin corpses.

"It's all clear." Amelia announced.

"Look, over here!" Amber yelled pointing to a tape inside a recorder, "Whoever did this obviously wasn't familiar with technology."

She rewound the tape and pressed the play button.

The hushed voice of Remus Lupin sounded from the speaker.

"Goblins have come and are attacking with demonic fire and swords. Don't know how long I can hold out. If I am not here then I have likely been taken hostage."

A/N: Next chapter will see the results of this unfold. Hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 14: Training and a Plan

Chapter 14: Training and a Plan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

A/N: Thanks again Kitten Arina for the correction. This has now been corrected. If anyone finds a grammar or spelling mistake please don't hesitate to let me know.

"How the hell did this happen?" Sirius asked.

Erfolg was about to answer that he didn't know when a flash of green fire shot over his head missing him by millimetres. The source was obvious, a goblin that had been hiding behind a small hole in the wall.

"Find some cover." Erfolg shouted over the resulting explosion as the fire impacted part of the door sending splinters flying everywhere. Erfolg started shooting balls of fire back at the goblin, one catching him on the arm. The goblin yelled out in pain as the fire burned away at his skin. Dropping the sword he was wielding, he tried to get rid of the fire with his other hand. Erfolg wasted no time in charging at the goblin, picking up the sword, and severing both arms from the now screaming goblin.

"Amber, seal the wounds so he won't die." Erfolg said.

Amber nodded grimly and immediately started tending to the goblin's wounds while Erfolg kept the blade ready to end the goblin's life if he even twitched.

When Amber was done Erfolg fixed the goblin with an icy glare.

"Demon! Tell me what I need to know and I will not kill you. If you don't I will kill you in the slowest way possible! Do you understand me?" Erfolg said.

The goblin nodded.

"Where did you take the occupant of this house?"

"The Dungeons of Gringotts."

"How did you know he was here?"

"Albus Dumbledore told us where to find him. He wanted another of your parents dragon friends taken care of. With the Grangers having been taken care of by Molly Weasley you won't stand a chance of stopping our invasion of this world. One dragon cannot withstand the might of our legion! You won't save your friend even with the help of your friends!"

"I will be reborn from the space between worlds where you cannot tread. You will not be able to stop me from returning with the invading force!" the goblin spat.

With those words the goblin burst into green flames killing himself.

"Could it be a trap?" Minerva asked.

"Undoubtedly." Erfolg replied, "However, in seven days, we still move on Gringotts attempt to rescue him, free the dragons held captive inside Gringotts, and find out any information about what they are planning."

"We can't ignore the possibility of Dumbledore and others working with the demons inside Hogwarts." Daphne said.

"No, no we can't." Minerva said.

"Let's at least get the ritual done." Amelia said, "We are going to need every single advantage we can get when we assault the bank."

Amelia however had just thought of someone who would be affected by her and Sirius going through with the ritual.

"If we go through with this, any children we have will be dragons won't they?" Amelia asked.

"Yes they will." Amber confirmed.

"Then I won't go through with this unless my niece, Susan, has the same option to do this ritual as well." Amelia said, "It just wouldn't be fair on her to be the odd one out."

Sirius nodded in agreement with her sentiments.

"Amelia." Erfolg started, "We were going to suggest this anyway as we were thinking the same thing. We were simply waiting to see if you would ask it on your own."

"You asking this has just proved without a doubt that you are a caring and fair individual. Of course you can give the option to Susan." Amber finished.

The next moment Remus Lupin's house was empty, and five dragons, plus two humans were heading to the Potters' quarters.

When they arrived they went to Minerva's office where she then made an announcement stating that, due to a reported incident with a student, Susan Bones was to come immediately to her office alone.

Fifteen minutes later a nervous girl knocked on the open door. Minerva motioned for her to come through the door. As soon as she was through the door Amelia and Sirius came out of hiding closing the door behind her and erected several privacy and security wards.

"Professor, Auntie, what's going on?" a scared Susan choked out.

"You aren't in any trouble." Minerva said, "That announcement was a pretence to get you here safely. Erfolg if you will?"

"You have been…" Erfolg started to say before the door was broken to splinters.

Erfolg, Amber, Daphne, Minerva, and Tracey had reacted quickly throwing up a fiery shield around the eight of them as five goblins poured into the room only to burn into nothingness due to not seeing the draconic shield for all the dust. They didn't even have time to scream in pain.

"Erfolg, Amber get us out of here!" Amelia commanded, knowing that human apparition was impossible.

They arrived in a flash of flames at the same mountain as they had been to complete the ritual for Minerva, Daphne, and Tracey. Susan was clinging to Amelia like a lifeline.

"Susan, it's okay here. This place is warded so heavily that No one could get in with hostile intentions." Amber said gently.

"It would appear that we have less time than we originally thought." Erfolg said.

"Susan today your aunt and Sirius Black decided to take part in a ritual that will turn them into dragons like us. However, they both wanted you to have the option as well." Amber explained gently.

Over the next half hour they explained all that had been uncovered. As they talked Susan became less nervous and, although she was still holding her aunt's hand tightly, she wasn't clinging to her as she was before. At the end Susan was asked if she had any questions before she reached a decision on the ritual.

Susan shook her head, "No, you did a pretty good job explaining everything, and my answer is yes, I won't feel safe otherwise, especially now I know an invasion is on its way. Besides, even if my animagus is an ant, that won't save me from the destruction of our world."

"Alright, can we get on that speed machine again?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, if we are going to train you a bit today as well then we had better head down." Amber said.

It took them an hour to finish and return to the surface, but when they finally emerged there stood eight dragons. Sirius looked very similar to Erfolg being just slightly lighter in color than him with the same color eyes as him. Amelia's scales were of a navy blue color, her grey eyes completing her very threatening look. Susan looked the same as Amelia, only slightly darker.

With that done they apparated to a valley to teach the new dragons how to fly.

"Right first thing to remember, is that you don't want to be flapping your wings all the time. You can glide using the speed you gathered from flapping your wings, but when you need to clap your wings, angle them back. Flying as a dragon is similar to how a bird flies." Amber explained, "When you kick off from the ground you need to be propelling yourself forward. When you land you should practice being as silent as possible. This is so you can sneak around easier."

"Alright, let's see how well you do." Erfolg said.

Within a half hour the new dragons were flying like pros and would be able to out fly even the most seasoned broomstick flyer.

"Alright, when we assault Gringotts we will have to be the ones to break down the doors. This means we will have to concentrate our attacks on a specific area in order to break through. However, I have no idea how we are going to practice this." Amber said.

"There is one place that would possibly be able to make exact replicas in Hogwarts." Minerva said, "It is called the room of requirements and takes the form of whatever you need it to be."

"That sounds very useful, can it make animated targets?" Amber asked.

"It should be able to." Minerva said.

"Alright, let's head there then." Erfolg said, "We can meet there for training every day, presuming Minerva can get cover for her lessons, and provide us with a free pass out of lessons."

"One question I have is who is going to lead the aurors now that I am with you?" Amelia asked seriously.

"Is there anyone you can trust implicitly, Amelia?" Daphne asked.

"There are only two that I can think of, but both were part of Dumbledore's order." Amelia said.

"That shouldn't be a problem as long as we get an oath of secrecy from them." Tracey said.

"Alright, do you want me to call them to Hogwarts now?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, but first, who are they?" Minerva asked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody." Amelia said.

"Alright I'll meet them at the front and bring them up. Should we meet at your quarters, Erfolg, Amber?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva, I hardly want to do another meeting in your office, no offence, but it is hardly very secure as was shown recently." Erfolg said, "Of course, we will do it in our quarters."

With that Amelia used a magical mobile phone to contact the two aurors to meet her at Hogwarts. Amber then apparated everyone to their quarters. While Minerva and Amelia went to meet the two aurors, the rest of the dragons set up a table with 10 chairs around it and sat down waiting for them to return. It wasn't long before they returned with two men following, both looking rather confused as to why they were now in what appeared to be a cave. Amelia introduced the two men as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody.

"Have they given the oath yet Amelia?" Tracey asked.

"No, not yet. I figured it would be better to be done in here, away from prying eyes." Amelia explained.

"Alright, you want to know what is going on?" Amber asked.

The two men nodded.

"Alright then, here's the deal." Erfolg said, "All you get to know without the oath is that this operation goes way beyond top secret. To know more you need to give your oath on your magic and life that what is discussed in here will remain in here."

"Well I have to say I'm very curious about this whole thing so I'll give my oath. I Kingsley Shacklebolt swear on my magic and life to keep whatever is discussed in here a secret."

Moody sighed, "Very well. I Alastor Moody swear on my magic and life to keep whatever is discussed in here a secret."

"Thank you." Amber said, "We can now get on with telling you what is actually going on."

"To start with, apart from you two gentleman, every single person in this room is a dragon." Erfolg started.

"That's a load of crap!" Moody interrupted, "Dragons can't be humans, so stop lying to us!"

There were a lot of menacing growls now being directed at the two aurors as they were faced with eight dragons.

"Would you care to repeat that statement?" Daphne growled.

Moody shook his head slowly and sat down on a chair. The dragons then transformed back to their human forms, and sat down at the table as well.

The dragons explained about the looming demonic invasion and were about to go into details about how they would split their forces to cover ground inside the bank when the sound of tortured screams rang out.

"That's coming from the direction of the headmaster's office!" Minerva exclaimed.

"Well." Erfolg started, but as quickly as it had started, the screaming stopped.

"Damn, silencing wards just went up around the headmaster's office." Minerva exclaimed.

"Well I think, given the evidence that we have, this needs to be investigated now!" Amelia almost growled.

The others could only nod.

A/N: I apologize for the length of time between last update and this one but I have been extremely busy working on my university work. I was also figuring out where I am going to take the story next. I would really like to know who you think is being tortured. I figured since I probably won't get round to working on the next chapter much until after Christmas I would give you this chapter now and put the rescue in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading, following, favouriting, reviewing, and Merry Christmas :)

Jonathan Palmer


	16. Chapter 15: More Questions Than Answers

Chapter 15: More Questions Than Answers

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

A/N: Thanks to alix33 for his note on a correction which has now been corrected.

As they were nearing the headmasters office the sound of tortured screaming reached their ears again. However, this time it was a higher pitch than before. This did not go unnoticed by the dragons. As they neared the entrance Erfolg used his draconic muscles to force the door to open while Amber kept a silencing charm around the door to keep it silent. As they stealthily moved into the room, followed by the other dragons and aurors, they found Dumbledore standing over a small child with blonde hair as she writhed against her bindings on the ground as he continued to torture the poor child as a man with short brown hair and a woman with long blonde hair watched helplessly from their bindings on the roof alongside an elderly goblin who looked like he was going to be sick. All four had a mass of cuts all over them and their clothes were almost shredded to pieces. None of the room's occupants had noticed the group enter and take up positions along the walls crouched down behind the raised floor that gave them some cover. Neither had they heard Tracey or Daphne gasp softly in recognition of three of the hostages.

"Care to tell me where your resistance is?" Dumbledore shouted up at the prone figures on the ceiling, "Or do you want your daughter to suffer more?"

As he started pacing ,his gaze never leaving the three prone figures, the dragons and aurors knew this was their chance and acted swiftly. Amelia, Sirius, and the aurors sent banishing curses at Dumbledore which connected sending him flying headlong into a wall momentarily stunning him while the aurors, Amelia, and Sirius focused on getting the hostages down to where Tracey and Daphne were. As Amber and Erfolg cast fire into a wall to keep him contained Tracey was untying the ropes that bound the girl to the floor while Daphne covered the six of them in a fiery domed shield in case of a counter attack.

That attack came a moment Dumbledore leapt through the wall and attempted to attack Amber with bright green flames rippling to life from his hands, only to be met by the cold fury that was now Erfolg. His own orange flames burst from his hands forming a shield to cover her from the blasts unleashed by Dumbledore. Not stopping he then jumped on Dumbledore, his hands transforming into claws and ripped his head off. However no one was prepared for what happened next as his skin turned a sickly green and his dead eyes changing from blue to yellow. his pupils becoming slits like a predator. Erfolg dropped the head in shock.

"So, Dumbledore was a demon?" Amelia asked in a quiet voice as the head rolled to a stop.

"I would guess so." Erfolg replied shakily.

"Help!" Daphne cried out as the shield fell and the hostages started losing consciousness from the blood loss.

Amber immediately put them into stasis to slow the loss of blood. Looking at Minerva she asked "Does this school have any medical supplies?"

"They'll be in the hospital wing with Healer Pomphrey." Minerva replied, seeing the worried looks on their faces at mentioning the healer, she quickly pressed on saying "I know what you are thinking but there are powerful intent based wards in there that would throw back anyone that was intending to cause harm to anyone inside dating back to the founding of the school."

This seemed to calm everyone down a fair amount as Erfolg and Amber apparated everyone to the hospital wing and quickly put the patients on beds while the healer rushed out demanding to know what was going on but seeing the critical patients stopped talking and immediately started to get to work. Amber went over to offer assistance by means of keeping them stable enough for the healer to work on each one individually before moving onto the next while Erfolg told Amelia and the two aurors to look through the remains of Dumbledore's office for any clues as to the demons' next move, before motioning a crying Daphne and Tracey over to a corner to talk with them. He had noticed the gasp of recognition and seen it in their eyes as well back in the office.

Putting up a silencing shield around them he motioned for them to sit on the chairs around them. He could sense the tension in them and knew that they were both worried about something.

"Daphne, Tracey, do you know who any of those people are?" Erfolg asked gently.

Together they nodded but it was left to Tracey to speak as Daphne was too hoarse from crying. "The three humans are Daphne's sister, mother, and father." Tracey said softly. "The four of them took me in after my parents and brother were murdered by the death eaters for aiding the those fighting against them, despite the risks involved to their family."

Erfolg laid an arm around both of them as he gently said "We will do all we can for them, you have my word. If you need anything just call us."

As he got up to go Daphne spoke up, though her voice was very quiet, "Could you stay with us Erfolg and keep us company?"

Erfolg nodded, transformed a chair into a sofa with three spaces and sat down as the two female dragons tentatively got up and cuddled into Erfolg taking comfort in the fact that he had never broken his word to them before.

As the hours passed as the healer and Amber worked tirelessly on the four hostages. Finally with a sigh of relief Amber left the hostages and told Erfolg that the two Greengrass parents wanted to speak with Daphne and Tracey. Tracey and Daphne practically leapt out of their chairs heading for Daphne's parents, while dragging Erfolg behind them, only for the healer to stop them in their tracks. Gently saying "They are very weak so do not say anything to stressful to them at this moment in time. They should all recover fully in a few hours thanks to Amber's help. If it wasn't for her aid all four would have died shortly after you brought them here Erfolg." With that the healer went back into her office to have a rest.

"Daphne? Tracey?" The woman asked, while the man was eying up Erfolg, before beckoning him and Amber over.

"Yes Mom, it's us." Daphne cried hugging her mother tightly, quickly joined by Tracey.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Erfolg and this is my mate Amber." Erfolg said.

"Who are you?" Amber asked.

"My name is Adrian Greengrass, Daphne's father and Tracey's adopted father." Adrian said, "Thank you for what you did back there, and for the protection that you have offered my family."

"You are most welcome Mister Greengrass." Amber started.

"Adrian, please." Adrian said.

Amber smiled and told him to go back to sleep for a few hours.

The peace was shattered when Kingsley ran in looking extremely out of breath.

"We…just found…something that you…need to see…first hand." Kingsley said completely out of breath.

"What?" Erfolg asked.

"Dumbledore...alive." Kingsley said before collapsing in a chair.

"Daphne, Tracey, we could use your help with this, if Dumbledore is still alive we may need help bringing him down." Erfolg called over.

"Sirius watch over them until we get back. If someone appears who shouldn't be in the school, stun first, ask questions later." Amber said in a tone that brooked no argument from anyone.

Sirius nodded as the four dragons apparated back to Dumbledore's office to be met with an astounding sight. There laying on the ground was a barely breathing Dumbledore while next to him lay the beheaded body of Dumbledore.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the couple of twists in the plot. I also thank you for your patience in waiting for the chapter to be finished while I worked on my university work.

Thanks again,

Jonathan Palmer


	17. Chapter 16: Former Enemies and New Enemi

Chapter 16: Former Enemies and New Enemies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter and am in no way associated with J K Rowling or Warner Brothers.

A/N: I apologize for the length of time between last chapter and this one.

"Just how the hell did this happen?" a raging Daphne asked, "We all watched him die less than two hours ago!"

"We found a concealed area in the floor and found him in there." Amelia explained, "I think we should dose him with truth serum and find out what the hell is going on."

"While I want to know what the hell is going on just as much as you Amelia, we can't ignore that we are completely exposed here." Amber said.

"We can conduct the interrogation back in our quarters along with the goblin." Erfolg said, "Given the circumstances with a potential invasion closing your parents house would be defenseless if they decided to attack there. I think we need to bring them here."

After much thought Amber finally said. "Alright, we should move everyone that is involved to the quarters. We will be able to plan away from prying eyes as well. Amelia, Susan, Erfolg, Daphne, Tracey, and I will go and pick up my parents just in case there something happens. The rest of you will apparate with Minerva to the hospital wing and move everyone to the quarters, including the healer, and await us there. In the case of an attack, I alone will need to verify that it is them before we move them as I am the only one related by blood to them."

After receiving nods that Erfolg and Amber's group were headed towards the residence of the Grangers.

When they arrived they were surrounded by a burning inferno that lit the blood red sunset. The dome that were the wards had massive holes burnt into its very fabric. The house was a burning wreck with no immediate movement visible. Erfolg motioned for everyone to spread out and search for survivors and/ or any bodies. Five minutes after walking through the burning rubble Amelia found a hand barely visible from underneath a toppled sofa. Using her new found draconic strength she easily moved the sofa out of the way and found two bodies underneath. They each had a very faint pulse, they were alive, barely.

"Amber!" Amelia called urgently, "I think I found them."

Amber was over in seconds with everyone else not far behind.

"It's, it's them." Amber choked out.

"We'll get them out of here." Erfolg said.

"I, I don't think I can apparate us out." Amber sobbed.

In the end Erfolg apparated everyone out to the quarters just before the building collapsed on itself. They arrived to find Sirius and Minerva in an argument about what to do, the healer was monitoring the three patients who were on the beds which had been moved closer together, the two aurors were around the goblin with wands at the ready, ensuring that he couldn't try anything sudden.

"We can't just wait here and do nothing! They could be in..." Sirius was saying, before catching sight of five grim faced dragons and two bodies.

The final two beds were moved together to allow the two final bodies to be put together. As the healer was checking over the two Grangers Erfolg sat down with Amber crying into his shoulder. As the other dragons gathered round the couple to provide support for one of their own, Amber eventually fell asleep in Erfolg's arms.

As the hours passed the only sounds were breathing, spells being cast by the healer as she worked feverishly to save the two Grangers, and quiet talking. Sirius, Amelia, and the aurors were talking about people they could trust for the upcoming attack on Gringotts. Tracey and Daphne were quietly catching their parents up to speed. Susan, Erfolg, Amber, and Minerva were cuddled on the large sofa.

After three hours of tireless work by the healer she announced that they were in the clear, but, had they been much longer there wouldn't have been much she could do for them. With the danger out of the way, the healer brought Dan and Emma out of the stasis spell she had cast on them to stop their health from deteriorating further.

"Mom? Dad?" Amber asked hardly daring to believe their fortune at being able to save them.

"Where are we?" croaked Emma.

"You are inside the married quarters in Hogwarts." Minerva explained gently.

"The demons are coming back again." Dan said nervously.

"We suspect so, yes." Erfolg said, "Remus has already been captured, and we are planning on breaking him and any dragons out of Gringotts."

"Demonic portals opened directly above the house and blasted it with some kind of spell that I have never seen before. It blew holes in the wards in mere seconds. We never stood a chance." Dan said grimly.

"Why do I get the feeling that they are targeting major threats to them?" Daphne asked, coming over with her parents and Tracey.

"Speaking of being targeted why were your parents protecting a goblin, and for that matter why was he being interrogated by another demon?" Sirius asked.

"It's for him to say, not us." Adrian said, "Needless to say he has no love of the demons."

"Very well, let's wake him, search him for weapons, but make sure everyone is able to defend themselves first, should things get ugly." Erfolg said, "Amelia, as head of the DMLE you are without a doubt the best person to conduct this interview. Would you mind doing this?"

"Not at all Erfolg." Amelia replied with a smile. She to was curious about what was going on here with the goblin.

Amelia nodded to the healer who cast "enervate" on the goblin.

"Where the hell is Dumbledore? I'm gonna rip his throat out with my bare teeth for doing this to my species!" the goblin roared failing to realize the change in location and the fact that there were several angry people around him.

"I will be doing the questioning thank you very much." Amelia said icily. "Who are you?"

Shocked, the goblin looked up. This person was clearly angry at him but appeared to be treating him fairly, at least until a verdict had been reached. Realizing that he had yet to reply he said in what he hoped they would interpret as a respectful tone, "My name is Ragnok. I am the king of the goblin nation, or, rather was when the traitor Griphook and his filth decided to overthrow us and turn my kind into demonic filth." Any who refused were slaughtered. Only a few hundred of us escaped the slaughter by being some of the last to be approached. Seeing the amount of demonic goblins approaching us we quickly got the hell out of there and have been laying low ever since. Unfortunately, I was captured two days ago while trying to gather supplies. They have camps throughout the country, perhaps the world. Why do you ask dragon? I would have expected given what my former people have done to your kind you would have killed me at first look."

This put the dragons on edge and causing Emma and Dan to look at Amelia in a confused way.

The goblin sighed. "Yes, I know which of you are dragons. It is impossible for even a dragon in human form to fool a goblin's eyes, or even dragons that have been forced into human form." At this he stared intently at Dan and Emma.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait as I have found it kind of difficult deciding where this goblin and his allies should be trusted initially. I still am unsure and would very much appreciate some help. Please let me know what you think should be the appropriate amount initially.

Thanks for reading,

Jonathan Palmer


End file.
